Apprentice Meets Padawan
by KtyouUniverse
Summary: Starkiller is about to fulfill his destiny, but not the way he envisioned it. An unexpected event propels him into a galaxy at war and one that is ruled by the Republic, and one particular commander and padawan/apprentice will show him how to survive in this galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**As Starkiller is beginning to fulfill his destiny, he is sooned pulled into another universe that was ruled by the Rebublic. Darth Vader's apprentice meets Anakin Skywalker's apprentice, Ahsoka Tano. Please not that I found it hard to get Starkiller into the Pre-Empire years, so bear with me as the transitions of time may be a bit messed.**

Chapter 1: First Battle

Starkiller sensed that Vader was drawing his lightsaber, no doubt to strike him down. Instinctively, he dodged the deadly blade and quickly disarmed Vader. The sith lord, instead of retrieving his weapon, grabbed Starkiller with the force and thrashed him around the room, slamming him into walls. The Emperor encourages Vader further and Vader slammed Starkiller into the window, shattering the window. Starkiller fell through space. He was losing conscious, and there was nothing he could do about it. As he drifted away, he angrily questioned why his master would betray him now?

He faded away. As he drifted through space, a sudden swirl of energy appeared close by, rapidly pulling Starkiller into its depths. As he passed through, it suddenly vanished.

* * *

Coruscant 20 BBY

Ahsoka hid in the streets, trying to keep herself concealed. She now had a price on her head for something that she had not done. How could they not see that she didn't kill Letta? Of course, there was no sound and from the way she moved her hands in confusion, it looked like she was using the force. Nobody believed her, except Anakin. Although it was ok

Speaking of the force, Ahsoka suddenly felt a familiar feeling: the dark side of the force, and it was extremely strong. A sith on Coruscant? Why would a sith be here? She turned her head to the sky. She sensed it coming down from the sky. Something. No. Someone was falling.

_I don't have time to ponder this mystery. I need to find out who is responsible for framing me. Then, I'll find out who this is._

* * *

Starkiller suddenly awoke. How long had he been out? He did not know, but as he saw a large city coming into view, he decided to put aside his questions and focus on landing. He noticed a ship coming into his path.

_Good. Then, I'll find my way from there, wherever "here" is._

Forgetting his questions, Starkiller did a roll and landed on his feet. He rose and observed the city. It was massive. Skyscrapers covered much of the landscape. The city was bustling with ships. People and aliens lined the streets. Starkiller, on normal circumstances would feel nothing towards such observations, but thinking back to Vader, he thought about his betrayal. Now, all Starkiller wanted was some guidance, preferably not sith. Perhaps a Jedi resided in this city. If there was one, he would find it.

Starkiller jumped from the ship to another, slowly, but surely, making his way to the ground. When he reached the ground, he felt a force-sensitive user. He could sense her. She wasn't particularly powerful. She had much to learn. She must be a padwan or an apprentice. Although not particularly thrilled at his discovery, anything was better than nothing. He set out, in search of this person.

* * *

Ahsoka felt the presence stronger, but she tried hard not to focus on it. It was not the time to be dwelling on this while she was on the run. As she ran through the elevator, the police shot the controls.

"Not good."

The elevator descended abruptly. As she fought to keep herself on her feet, she noticed a child next to her. He was scared, unsure what to do.

"Don't worry, little guy. I'll get us out of this. I'll think of something."

Ahsoka looked up at the roof.

"Maybe if I can cut a hole through the roof."

She gripped the wall while activating her lightsaber. As she began cutting the hole, she failed to notice the child trying to tell her something. He was pointing to the control panel nearby, but she didn't hear him.

"Almost there. Almost there."

Ahsoka suddenly felt the elevator stop and she fell to the floor or the elevator. She turned to the child, who pointed to the control panel he had just pressed. She felt annoyed and embarrassed.

"I uh guess I'm not exactly on my game," Ahsoka said as she once again activated her lightsaber and began cutting a hole in the glass.

The glass fell and clattered to the street and she grabbed the child and leaped to the streets below. She put the child down, who ran to his mother.

Ahsoka watched. "Thanks kid. I owe you one." She then looked up to the sky for a moment, and then she covered her face with the hood from the cloak again.

There. She felt that same presence, now very close. Too close. It felt like it was right next to her. That thought made her turn around. The figure that stood behind her stood there, perfectly at ease.

He was a human male. He looked young. He didn't look that much older than her. He was wearing armor around his upper chest. His wrist also wore metal. He looked like he was dressed for battle. His hair was short. His eyes were brown. He was taller than her, but not by much. His face wore an expression of a lost traveler.

"I sense the force is strong within you."

She felt the force strong within him as well. It was the dark side of the force. She instinctively reached for her lightsaber. Before she could remove it from its sheath, he said, "Calm down. I need your help. I'm not going to kill you. I am…a Jedi that uses the powers of the dark side."

A Jedi that uses the powers of the dark side? How was that possible? Ahsoka looked at him. His expression looked genuine. There was no trace of hidden intentions. Although she still didn't trust him, he might be able to help her. She lowered her hand to her sides.

"I am Ahsoka, Padawan of Master Anakin Skywalker."

The Jedi was silent for a moment, before saying, "I am…Starkiller."

Starkiller. What an unusual name. Well, she could question that later.

"Well, Starkiller, if you want help, then you're going to have to do me a favor. I've been framed for something I didn't do. I'm on the run and I'm short on people I can trust. You're going to help me evade the clone patrols and help me find out who framed me. Maybe you can visit the Jedi Temple later."

After a moments consideration, he nodded his head. Ahsoka beckoned for him to follow her. As Ahsoka walked, she couldn't help but think that this guy was going to betray her, but he didn't appear to have any motives of such. Better give him a chance. You have few friends now and this guy was a Jedi, so she knew he could take care of himself.

* * *

Starkiller stopped to ponder what he had just done. He was following a padawan that was trying to evade capture? She couldn't match his power, not after what he had been through. And he told her he was a Jedi. That was a lie, but he remembered Vader betraying him, and it made him hate the sith. Those Jedi he fought before this accident were right. Vader did betray him. He decided that making friends with Jedi didn't seem so bad.

_Well, I suppose I'll give the Jedi a chance after what Vader did to me. Perhaps I can learn something from them that a sith lord can't teach me._

**Well, this was a winger. If you feel I should continue, the comment and/or suggest on how to make it better. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm surprised people liked this story, so I'm going to continue it as long as I can. Thanks to everyone for the encouragement and support. I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 2: Who is This?

Anakin Skywalker held onto a handle and watched for signs of Ahsoka. The local police reported that she had been spotted leaving the monorails. Even with her abilities, she was only going to get so far with the Clones on her tail. However, that was not the least of his worries. He could sense something unusual. It was the dark side of the force. It was troubling and confusing. His thoughts flew back to when Ahsoka was briefly turned to the dark side. It almost cost Ahsoka her life. Anakin quickly let go of that thought. The past was behind him. It couldn't be changed, but maybe he could stop her this time.

As the ship descended, he could something on a platform.

"Shine the light over there," he commanded to one of the clones.

As the light shone on the two figures, Anakin could see that one was Ahsoka, but the other one? He did not know. Suddenly, he felt the dark side. And it was close. Forgetting it for a moment, Anakin jumped from the ship.

* * *

Ahsoka saw the ships coming. It was her master. As he jumped from the ship, she motioned for Starkiller to follow her. Starkiller didn't follow for a moment. He stared at Anakin like something was wrong with him.

"Starkiller, let's go," she shouted.

Starkiller snapped out of it and began to follow her. She noticed a switch on the wall that controlled a shield for the doorway. Ahsoka quickly accessed it and soon, the doorway was enveloped in a shield. As she ran down the hallway, she stopped to look at her master, who now stood next to the shield, looking at her. She looked at Starkiller, who appeared to be staring at Anakin. His look was that of confusion and uncertainty. Anakin looked back at Starkiller, with the same look of confusion and uncertainty. Ahsoka turned and resumed running. Starkiller quickly followed behind her.

* * *

Anakin sensed that the person Ahsoka was with was the source of the dark side. The power of the dark side he sensed within the human was immense. Anakin was now worried that Ahsoka would be lead into another trap and turned to the dark side again. He could not allow that to happen again. They had to be found.

He turned to the ships surrounding and shouted, "Send out the probes. I want them found now."

Multiple probes with glowing red eyes began to take flight and began their search. Anakin hoped it would be enough to find Ahsoka. He did not want to bear with the thought of what could happen to her.

* * *

Starkiller followed Ahsoka, uncertain of what to expect next from her. This however was not the least of his worries. When he saw that Jedi jump from that ship, he sensed something familiar about him. What it was though, he could not put two and two together.

Starkiller sensed someone behind him. It felt like someone using the dark side of the force. He turned around as someone leaped towards Ahsoka. Quickly drawing his lightsaber, he moved behind Ahsoka and swung at the figure with his lightsaber. He felt his swing being countered by two lightsaber blades, both as red as his. A sith. He quickly forced the opponent back. With lightning-quick reflexes, Starkiller disarmed the person and held them still with the force.

"A sith attacking a padawan? That is low." There was no denying the mocking tone in his voice.

The figure in the mask shook their head. "I am not a sith. I am a bounty hunter."

Ahsoka stood next to Starkiller as he held the unknown person still. She noticed that he was holding his lightsaber backwards. It was the reverse Shien technique, the technique she used in combat.

_Well, if he uses my technique, then I could get use to this._

Starkiller loosened his grip slightly. "Who are you?"

The figure replied, "Let me down, and I'll show you."

For a moment Starkiller considered killing the person, but that would only provoke his sith side and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He was a "Jedi" now, so he had to start acting like one.

"If you try pulling a stunt, you'll be sorry," Starkiller warned. Breaking his concentration, he released the person. The figure stood and tapped a button on the side of their face. The mask peeled away to reveal an all-too familiar face.

"Ventress, I should have known. You're the one who set me up," Ahsoka accused.

Ventress narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. And what's with the sith? Are you growing weak? You desperate for protection?"

Starkiller clenched his fist in anger. Quickly realizing what he was doing, he withdrew and calmed himself down. "I am not a sith. I am a Jedi that uses the powers of the dark side, and attacking a padawan is not nice."

Ahsoka was the next one to speak, but she was annoyed that Starkiller used the word padawan like she was just beginning her training. "Even if you managed to capture me, do you really think you can just hand me over to the Jedi and expect a pat on the back from them? You're a war criminal. They'll have us both in prison."

"I don't need to hand you over to the Jedi," Ventress replied. "I have others that can take you and I can still get paid. Of course, your friend got in the way."

Starkiller remained silent, but was getting increasingly annoyed with this Ventress. He didn't trust her. Bounty hunters could never be trusted. All they wanted was their money. Some would do anything to get what they wanted, but she was also using the dark side, and users of the dark side of the force were not to be trusted. Despite this, Ahsoka continued on, so he listened.

"Good luck with that. Despite what you hear, I'm still a Jedi," Ahsoka countered.

"I'm afraid the Jedi no longer see it that way."

For a moment, Ahsoka thought about that. "I hate to admit it, but you're right. That's why I'm going to need your help."

Starkiller tensed. Why would she need the help of a bounty hunter? Couldn't see just make her case to the Jedi?

"In what star system do you think I would ever help you?"

"A traitorous Jedi tried to blow up the Jedi Temple and framed me for that and other killings."

Ventress looked smug. "So, the Jedi are not as holy after all."

Ahsoka looked at Ventress with a firm look. "I know Dooku tried to have you killed. I know he betrayed you. What if this is his new apprentice? I've fallen from my path, just as you have fallen from yours. We have a lot more in common than you think."

Starkiller felt like he was invisible to both of them as they spoke to each other. Not once did he hear himself as part of their conversation. He even considered just running away from them and finding a Jedi. He quickly rejected that idea. A Jedi would sense the dark side of the force within him and probably try to kill him. No, he had to stay with Ahsoka. She was the only one that would give him a chance.

Ventress grabbed Ahsoka and moved closer to her. "What can you offer me that's better than money?"

Ahsoka thought for a second. "If you help me, I'll speak to the council and the senate on your behalf. I'll get you a full pardon for your crimes."

Starkiller watched Ventress's expression. She thought it over for a moment. "You have my attention, but I'm going to go where the tide flows. If the tide flows against you, don't think I'll forget the bounty on your head."

"Fair enough," Ahsoka said.

Ventress walked away. Ahsoka trailed behind, followed by Starkiller.

"You're going to leave your fate to a bounty hunter?"

Ahsoka turned to Starkiller. "No, I'm trying to make things right. I don't know who framed me, but I intend to find out."

"So why bother helping out the bounty hunter?"

"If we can get this cleared up, then at least she may stop bothering us."

Starkiller was silent for a moment. "So, was that your master that we saw earlier?"

Ahsoka recalled Starkiller staring at her master. "Yes, that was Master Anakin Skywalker. Why were you looking at him like that before?"

Starkiller was unsure how to answer. "I…sensed a familiarity about him. I sensed something dark about him."

"Well," Ahsoka began. "It looks like he too sensed your connection to the dark side of the force. How is it that you're using the dark side of the force as a Jedi, anyway?"

Starkiller thought about diverting the question away, but she probably would ask later. And if she got in contact with her master or any other Jedi, then she could back him up, or at least they would listen to her more than they would listen to him.

"I was trained in the ways of the dark side of the force by my master, Darth Vader, from a young age. His methods of training taught me how to embrace hatred and anger, giving me great power. After…passing a couple tests, my training was complete, and we were going to confront the Emperor, Darth Vader's master, but he betrayed me and the Emperor ordered that Vader kill me to prove his loyalty. After flinging me into space, I fell unconscious. Somehow, I found myself falling from the sky here. Once I made my way to the ground, I sensed you, so I searched for you and here I am."

Ahsoka listened. So he only just rejected the ways of the sith not too long ago. Although she felt uneasy about whom he really was, Ahsoka felt pity for him. She had lost her master as well. They seemed to have more in common then she realized.

"Hurry up, you two. I haven't got all day," Ventress called.

**This chapter may be a bit shaky. I am still catching up with the Clone Wars Episodes, but thanks for reading. Please comment and suggest on what I should do to make this story more fun to read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you for reading and following. I'm trying to keep watching the Clone Wars to keep up to speed. If it seems like a while between each episode, it's just me trying to make a good story based on the episodes. Any suggestions regarding how the story should go is also appreciated.**

Chapter 3: Who Did It

"Nice place you got here," Ahsoka commented. Starkiller silently agreed as well. The place was is a mess. Everything appeared trashed one way or another.

"Not everyone on Coruscant lives in a luxurious temple on the surface," Ventress replied, disgusted. She crossed her arms.

"I guess I'll have to get use to that." Ahsoka mirrored Ventress's arm crossing. Starkiller was not sure what to make of the two. While he could see that they were not exactly happy working with each other, they acted like each other in a way.

"Just make the call." Ventress motioned to the hologram booth. Like everything else, it was in rough shape, but it appeared to be functional.

Ventress walked to lean on a nearby poll while Ahsoka reached under the booth to access its systems. They screen flickered lightly as she intereacted with the wiring.

Ventress heard the crackling of electricity. "Adding another criminal act to your record?"

Ahsoka turned to her, annoyed. "I don't want them to be able to trace us." She stood and activated the booth.

"Barriss, it's me." At first, there was nothing displayed. Then, the hologram projectior flickered to life. A young Mirialan was projected. Starkiller guessed she was a friend of Ahsoka. Even through the hologram, Starkiller could sense that Barriss was not a padawan. She was a Jedi.

"It's so good to see you, Ahsoka. Are you okay?" Barriss looked quite worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ahsoka answered. "If you consider Anakin and a hundred clones on my tail a good space to be in."

"You were almost captured?"

"Once or twice, yeah." Ahsoka shot a quick glare at Ventress. Ventress looked back, with a neutral face.

"Where are you," Barriss asked.

"I can't say, Barriss."

Barriss quickly moved on. "I believe I've found a clue."

"A clue," Ahsoka perked up. "How? Where?"

"We don't have much time, Ahsoka."

Starkiller continued to listen in on their conversation. Her story was sort of making sense, but he still had no idea what crime that was commited. Still, he didn't bother with asking Ahsoka. It didn't matter. All that mattered was finding the true culprit. Realizing that he was wandering off, Starkiller resumed listening. He failed to see the drone until it was too late. Starkiller activated his lightsaber when he saw the drone and cut through hit with ease. Ahsoka stole a quick, questioning glance. Starkiller motioned for her to continue with her discussion.

"Three levels up, there seems to be an abandoned warehouse where they use to build muntions that Letta visited during the time she was getting access to the nano droids."

"How did you find this out?"

"I told you I would do some checking."

"Thank you, Barriss."

"Be careful, Ahsoka." The Hologram went dark.

Ahsoka moved away from the booth and walked up to Ventress with a glare. Starkiller stood a few feet away from them. If Ahsoka needed him, then she could go to him.

"Well?" Ventress said.

"I think I have a lead." Ahsoka crossed her arms again.

Starkiller immediately sensed a group of people were coming their way. He looked in the direction which they came from. There was no one there, but he could feel them coming. He held his lightsaber in his right hand.

"It doesn't seem like you need my help." Ventress had her arms crossed too.

"That's not true. We need to find an abandoned munitions warehouse on level 1315. We should be able to find some information there."

Starkiller turned to look back at Ventress. She stared thoughtfully, like she knew where the place was. She probably did, which Ahsoka picked up on a moment later.

"You know the place I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Yes, I can get to there."

A few clones walked around the corner, surrounding Starkiller, Ahsoka, and Ventress. Starkiller activated his lightsaber.

"No, Starkiller. Don't hurt any of them," Ahsoka said.

Starkiller looked at the clones. They looked like Stormtroopers, but their armor was slightly different. These weren't Imperials. Starkiller, with his blade still active, backed up next to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka had her arms up. "Listen to me. I don't want to fight."

Ventress touched a hand to her temple and her mask covered her face. "I do." She held up her fists.

"We're taking you in now, commander," said one.

_Commander, _Starkiller questioned.

"That's not going to happen. Trust me. Now I'm not going to hurt any of you."

She turned to look at Ventress, then to Starkiller. "We're not going to hurt any of you, but you're not going to be taking me in."

The clones stepped closer with their rifles ready. "Commander, we are taking you in."

Ventress activated her lightsabers. "Let's play." She moved forward and swung her lightsabers, but not to kill the clones. She deflected their bolts and cut the tips of their rifles off, rendering them useless.

"Ventress," Ahsoka scolded.

As a clone reached for Ahsoka, she just pushed him back and kicked him. She was not aiming to kill any of them, but daze them.

Starkiller deactivated his lighsaber and engaged the clones as well. He fought with ease. These clones were just as easy to take down as Stormtroopers. Starkiller watched Ahsoka fight too, noting how strong and skillful she was despite being smaller than the clones. Ahsoka too noticed how effortlessly Starkiller fought the clones. She knew that she could depend on him in battle. The fight was over before it started.

"See? Didn't kill one," Ventress said. "It's the new me."

Ahsoka turned to run. Ventress and Starkiller followed. He didn't turn back.

* * *

The squad leader, still on the ground, held his wrist to his helmet. "Commander Plo Koon, we had General Tano, but she escaped with the help of Asajj Ventress and an unidentified human male."

* * *

Ventress led the way. Ahsoka walked next to her. Starkiller trailed them.

"There it is." Ventress nodded to the warehouse up ahead. "That's where you're supposed to find this clue."

Starkiller looked on with Ahsoka. It definitely looked abandoned.

"I've done my part of the bargain, which means you're on your own from here, but don't forget, you have to speak on my behalf now. That was the deal."

"Agreed," Ahsoka answered. "Thanks for getting me this far at least. She paused. "I have to admit, I never saw us doing anything together. Ever."

Ventress looked at Ahsoka. "These are strange times." Ventress turned and walked away.

Ahsoka looked to Starkiller. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"What is it?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this."

Ahsoka made a mental note not to forget that as she approached the warehouse with Starkiller next to her. As they entered, the number of crates could not be overlooked. There were a lot of them.

"So, what are we looking for exactly," Starkiller asked.

"Hey, I'm just as in the dark about this as you are," Ahsoka replied.

As she observed some crates. Starkiller sensed a force-sensitive person nearby, and it definitely was not Ventress. He turned around and saw someone bearing down on him He quickly activated his lightsaber as the opponent activated two lightsabers. The person was wearing Ventress's mask and carried her lightsabers, but she was wearing a cloak. Starkiller forced his opponent back as Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and joined Starkiller.

"Ventress, I see that you've had a change of heart."

The opponent did not answer back, instead reaching out with the force to collapse an object on Starkiller and Ahsoka. Both leaped out of the way as their opponent jumped to the next floor. She was quick to get up. Ahsoka and Starkiller followed. At the next floor, they had their lightsabers ready, scanning around for their opponent. It definitely wasn't Ventress. Starkiller could tell that much already, but he hadn't a clue who it was.

"Why bring us here," Ahsoka demanded. "Answer me, Ventress. Why?"

Starkiller saw a couple objects move, but not naturally. A distraction. He quickly turned around and quickly blocked the two blades. Ahsoka joined in to help. The opponent kicked Ahsoka into a nearby stack of metal crates. Starkiller continued to fight defensively. This person was skilled, but training almost his whole life had helped him figure out an opponent's fighting style and ways to counter it. Starkiller quickly relieved the person of one saber, grabbing it in his free left hand. He began to go on the offensive. Their opponent retreated to the next floor as Ahsoka recovered and rejoined Starkiller. As they both began to climb to the next floor, a few barrels came tumbling down. Starkiller forced them out of his way and continued to advance. He leaped onto the next floor. Ahsoka quickly followed. Their opponent, even with only one lightsaber, continued to put up a fight. As the opponent was forced into a couple of pipes by the combined efforts, the opponent quickly slashed the pipe. From the cuts poured steam. The cloaked figure jumped over them and pushed a few barrels their way. Starkiller dove right while Ahsoka dove left. Seeing that the barrels were going to explode, Ahsoka took cover quickly. Starkiller joined her. The explosion blew their cover down. Starkiller dove again to avoid being knocked to the ground, but Ahsoka was caught in the blast. As Starkiller returned to Ahsoka, she was already being confronted by the figure, who quickly disarmed her and kicked her into the lower floor. Waiting for the unknown person to leave, he leaped down to Ahsoka, who was now looking at crates, labeled with what appeared to be nano droids. Ahsoka looked into the darkness as clones approached, weapons at ready.

"Wait," she began, raising her arms to show she had no weapons. "Wolf, let me explain."

The clone commander paid no attention to her and simply stunned her. Starkiller quickly dropped his lightsabers and raised his hands. A clone was quick to cuff him. A Jedi appeared through the darkness. It was Ahsoka's master, Anakin Skywalker. He looked at Starkiller with a look of uncertainty and a bit of anger. Starkiller looked back with a look of genuine concern and uncertainty. He had done nothing to his apprentice. He had tried to help her. As he stood there, he saw another clone reach into one of the crates.

"Explosives. These are the same exact type of nano droids used to blow up the Jedi Temple."

Starkiller perked his head. Someone had blown up the Jedi temple?

Anakin looked over the scene: the nano droids, Ahsoka, and Starkiller, who didn't do anything, but watch and listen.

"I can't believe this."

* * *

Starkiller paid little attention as he, along with Ahsoka were loaded into a ship. It wasn't until he saw a hologram flicker to life that he took notice.

An alien with large ears appeared. "Captured, she has been?"

"Yes, Master Yoda," said one of the other Jedi.

"Without incident?"

"No. She was subdued by the clones and found in procession of…explosive nano droids."

"And we have also captured the other person she was with," Anakin said. "I have no doubt that he has been helping Ahsoka, but he is unusual."

"How so," asked another one. He was a human.

"The force is strong within him, particularly the dark side, but he isn't acting like a sith. He is simply compliant. He may have answers."

"Bring him back and we'll see what he knows. And let's hope we can keep Ahsoka with us."

The hologram died out as Anakin looked down for a moment, then to Ahsoka, who sat, still unconscious. Starkiller stood next to her, held by two clones. If only he knew what was really going on here.

**Hope you all enjoyed reading. Please comment, favorite, and follow. Thanks for the followers and supporters. As soon as I see the season finale of season 5, I will begin writing a few more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to be two chapters in relation to Episode 20 of season 5. When season six begins, I will resume writing. This is the first part of the story. Expect there to be a period of inactivity while I wait for The Clone Wars to resume. When The Clone Wars end, I will see if I can continue or if that is the end.**

Chapter 4: Expulsion & Trial

Starkiller stood in a corner of the dimly-lit room while Ahsoka sat just a few feet away. Like Ahsoka, he was in cuffs, which he could easily break free from, but there was no need to. He would make himself more of a target. He had already been arrested for being an "accomplice," something he did not like, but couldn't change. Ahsoka's master, Anakin paced, keeping a close eye on Starkiller. He didn't blame the Jedi. The dark side of the force could be sensed by any Jedi and Anakin probably thought that he tried to turn his apprentice to the dark side. Seeing no reason to make Anakin's assumption more sure of itself, Starkiller bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"You're not helping," Ahsoka said to Anakin.

Anakin groaned. "I'm sorry, Snips. I just…I just don't know what to do."

Starkiller mentally chuckled to himself. Snips? That was a funny nickname for her.

"It's okay. I don't either," she answered.

A low ring sounded. Starkiller turned to look at Anakin and Ahsoka. They looked at each other. They stood up. Anakin guided Starkiller towards the platform. Ahsoka stood next to Starkiller. Two guards stood on either side of them both. The platform slowly ascended. As they entered the trial chambers, Anakin and the two guards stepped off the platform, but Starkiller and Ahsoka remained where they were on the platform as it continued to rise until they were in view of the Jedi deciding the case. Starkiller looked over each Jedi Master. He could sense the force strong within all of them. He could tell that they felt the dark side within him. Each master eyed him, and he looked back at them, feeling no need to hide or deceive them in any way. He could not hide anything from them.

"Padawan Tano," said Master Yoda. He was the master Starkiller saw earlier on the hologram. He was green and he looked very old, but there was no denying he was a strong Jedi Master. " Serious charges have been levied against you. How pleads you?

"Not guilty, master," Ahsoka said with a small shrug of the shoulders. "I would never take the lives of innocents. The values of the Jedi are sacred to me."

"There is evidence to the contrary," said another master. He had a large head. Like the first one that spoke, he looked old, but not quite as old. Apart from the large head, he looked exactly like a human. "You were alone with Letta when she died. Can you explain this?"

"Someone used the force against her," Ahsoka said.

"Which brings us to him," Another master, who wore a face mask, motioned to Starkiller, who looked up. "Can you explain you accociation with him? The dark side is strong within him."

"Starkiller found me. He's just as clueless about this as I am. He has been trying to help me."

"And did he help you acquire the nano droids you were found in possession of," another master inquired. He was one of the two human Jedi Masters. He wore a look of seriousness. He looked like one that was about getting to the bottom of everything. "The same type that was used in the bombing of the temple?"

"No. I was set up, and deceived, as you are being deceived now."

The master said nothing for a moment, then he said, "The question is, Padawan Tano, who is deceiving us? Starkiller, you, or someone else?"

Ahsoka still held firm. "I am not deceiving you. Starkiller is not deceiving you either would say it was Ventress. She "helped" me as I tried to find out who was deceiving, but I can't be sure. My sense is… clouded."

"Clouded by the dark side, these things are, Padawan Tano," Yoda said. "Dangerously clouded, but not just surrounded by you. Surrounding many things in these times."

"You've already made your decision haven't you?" Starkiller and Ahsoka looked down to see an outraged Anakin. "This meeting is just a formality."

Yoda sighed. "Reach a decision, we have, though not in total agreement, are we."

Mace Windu spoke next. "It is the council's decision that Padawan Ahsoka Tano has commited sedition against the Republic, and thus, she will be expelled from the Jedi Order."

Ahsoka looked up with a look of shock. Starkiller continued to look up at the masters.

"You can't do this," Anakin shouted angrily.

As the platform began to descend, the Masters continued. "Your padawan status shall be stripped from you and you shall forfeit all ranks and privileges in the Grand Army of the Republic. You will be turned over to the Republic courts to await you trial and whatever punishment they set for you. Henceforth, you are banished from the Jedi Order."

A guard walked over to Ahsoka and pulled her padawan braid from her. She cast a momentary glance at it.

* * *

Starkiller, once again, found himself standing in a dimly lit room with Ahsoka. Even though no punishment had been made against him, it was clear that Jedi Council were issuing the same punishments for him to be turned over to the Republic courts. Still, he felt confined again, and it made him uneasy and angry. With some effort, he had to calm himself down. Ahsoka sat in silence with her head bowed.

The door opened and Anakin stepped forth with a human woman. As they stepped through, a red field appreared over the doorway. Ahsoka's face lit up. Starkiller remained where he was, staying out of the conversation.

"Padme has agreed to represent both of you before the senate." He cast a look of distrust and uncertainty at Starkiller, who looked Anakin in the eye, making it clear there was nothing he had hidden.

"I will do everything I can to prove you both innocent, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka looked back. "I am almost certain that the person behind is Ventress and you know I wasn't working for her."

Anakin looked at his former padawan. He then looked again at Starkiller, who was very attentive to their conversation. Although the dark side of the force was strong within him, he was not exhibiting normal sith behavior. Maybe he wasn't all that bad, but just the same, Anakin couldn't know for sure.

"She was at the warehouse, in the room. We fought," Ahsoka continued. "But she got away. Didn't any of the clones see anything?"

Padme turned to Anakin, who replied, "No, none of the clones reported seeing Ventress at the scene. I thought you said Ventress left before you went into the warehouse."

"That's what I thought too, but she attacked us when we got inside. I'd know her red lightsabers anywhere." Ahsoka wore a look of anger.

Anakin and Padme both looked at her, then Anakin said, "Well, if that's your only lead, then I know what I have to do."

"Wait," Padme called to Anakin. "Where are you going? You can't leave now."

"Yes I can. I have to find Ventress and get to the bottom of this."

Anakin turned to leave. The shield parted for him.

"Until we hear rom Anakin," Padme said. "Let's work on your defense."

Starkiler stood in front of both of them as Ahsoka sighed. "Forgive me if I'm not optimistic. I thought I was part of that order, but everyone except Anakin and Starkiller has abandoned me. I'm not holding out much hope that the Senate will treat me any better."

Padme cast a worried look at Starkiller, who looked at her, giving a look of confusion. He didn't know what to do. Padme nodded and began to think of the defense.

Starkiller, while remaining silent, also was trying to piece together what he knew. So far, Ahsoka had been accused of murder and the bombardment. The only "clue" that she got was from Barriss, her friend, who told her about the warehouse. When Ahsoka asked how she got this information, Barriss simply said, "I told you I would do some searching." That was a vague answer. It seemed like she was avoiding the question. What if she was? Could she be involved in this, or the one behind all of this? Not that it mattered. Nobody knew of her involvement anyways. All the evidence pointed to Ahsoka and Starkiller. Starkiller silently made a mental note to address this possibility to the Senate, if allowed to.

**There may be three parts. I will write as I see fit. For now, I will try to post another chapter by the end of next week. I have no idea when The Clone Wars will be resuming. Also, comment, favorite, and follow. I really appreciate the support I've been given throughout this story. I'm sorry if this chapter was not creative enough. I will get to more creative ideas in time as the story progresses. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided that after finishing this episode, I will improve a bit until chapter 6 resumes. As to what I will do when Season 6 starts, that remains to be seen. Anyhow, sit back and enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Republic Courts

Starkiller stood alongside Ahsoka as they were both being led to the courts. Starkiller considered fighting out, but that would probably be a big mistake. Doing so would probably put a price on his head. Besides, Starkiller felt like he had a duty to stand and protect Ahsoka now that she was no longer a part of the Jedi order and she no longer had anyone reliable to talk to. Maybe, somehow, he could get them out of this mess. Until an opportunity presented itself, Starkiller chose to go with the flow.

The doors opened to reveal a large box room. It was very plain-looking. There were only a few platforms and the floor extended a few meters below. Assembled members of the courts sat in booths on one side of the room. Starkiller cast a glance at Ahsoka, who looked at him. He didn't know what to do. She felt hopeless and seemed to be reaching the end of hope. He didn't blame her.

Starkiller and Ahsoka stepped onto a platform. There was the sound of a staff beating of the floor. The platform moved to the center of the room. To Starkiller, this was like torture. He could live with being confined in jail, but this was worse. Being watched, judged, and hated by other people was not something he liked.

A door opened on one side of the room. Padme walked into the room and walked towards where the railings met at the center. From the opposite, Starkiller watched another man enter. He recalled that this was Admiral Tarkin. He was their opponent in this battle. Starkiller regarded him carefully. He walked with a neutral, yet determined face. He walked straight, typical of military officials. Starkiller disliked military leaders. They saw the force as something of a joke. They disrespected the ways of the force.

Starkiller directed his attention towards the balcony from which an older man entered. Starkiller immediately sensed something familiar: the dark side of the force. And it wasn't just any wielder. It sensed…familiar somehow. Ahsoka turned to look at Starkiller with a look of questioning. Realizing that this was not the place to be expressing his concern, he quickly resumed his attention to the Chancellor.

"Ahsoka Tano and Starkiller, you have both been charged with sedition against the Jedi order and the Republic itself. This court will decide your fates. Prosecutions, you may begin your arguments.

Admiral Tarkin stepped forth. "Former Padawan Tano, I shall prove that you, along with Starkiller, were the masterminds behind the attack on the Jedi Temple and that once your accomplices carried out your orders, you eliminated them one by one. When you're found guilty, I ask the court that the full extent of the law be brought down upon you, including penalty of death."

Starkiller looked to Ahsoka. She looked frightened, and though she didn't show it, furious. He gave her a slight nudge and looked at her with a firm, but meaningful. Glance. Ahsoka could tell what he was "saying." _Stay strong, no matter what._

Padme stepped forward. "Look at the facts. Letta called Ahsoka to her cell, to reveal the name of the true mastermind behind the bombing of the Jedi Temple. Letta told Ahsoka she was afraid. She told her the mastermind was a Jedi and before she could reveal the Jedi's name, Letta was strangled to death by the ways of the force. Why would Ahsoka kill Letta with a method that would so obviously tie the murder to her? A Jedi may be responsible for the murder, but that Jedi is not Ahsoka Tano. And Starkiller was not involved in this mess. He is just as unsure about whom the mastermind as you all are. Members of the court, you are prosecuting the wrong Jedi's."

Tarkin did a mocking clap. "Well-said, Senator Amidala, however, if she is innocent, then why was she seen conspiring with known Seperatist terrorist, Asajj Ventress?"

"Ventress set us up. My master will prove that." Ahsoka spoke with the same confidence Starkiller had motioned to her earlier. Starkiller said nothing, but he was secretly proud that she was strong, even in the atmosphere.

Tarking turned towards Ahsoka. "And where is your master?"

"He's trying to find the real murderer." She was still stander her ground.

"Then maybe, he should be looking at you," Tarking countered.

Ahsoka had a look of anger and hatred. Tarkin was not giving in. Starkiller was also angry, but he didn't let it show as much as Ahsoka did.

The Chancellor stepped up to speak. "I'm sure many of you look at this former Jedi and think, surely she cannot be this murderer, or saboteur that they speak of and yet, think of all the times we have been fooled by the Separatists and how they have infiltrated the Republic and ask yourselves, is this yet another Separatist scheme, another way to rip the Jedi and subsequently, us, apart?"

Ahsoka bowed her head. This was getting ridiculous. Now the Chancellor was getting in on Tarkin's side. This is supposed to be the Republic? It seemed to be more like the Empire, looking for excuses to eliminate anyone they could. Starkiller saw no difference between the two.

The room was silent for a moment as the court members discussed and voted. From the booth that the members of the courts sat, a court member rose. "The members of the court have reached a decision." Starkiller watched him tap a button on the device he held.

The Chancellor was offered the same device, which he took and looked at it for a second, then rose. "Ahsoka Tano," the Chancellor began. "By an overwhelming count of –"

"Chancellor." Starkiller and Ahsoka turned to see Anakin at the far end of the room.

The Chancellor turned his attention to Anakin. "I hope you have a reason for bursting into our proceedings, Master Skywalker."

Anakin stepped up to the platform. Behind him, there were four Jedi Temple Guards. Someone was in between the guards. "I am here with evidence and a confession from the person responsible for all the crimes Ahsoka has been accused of." For a moment, there was silence. Starkiller watched as Anakin moved to show the person behind him, guarded by Jedi Temple Guards. "Barriss Offee, member of the Jedi Order, and traitor."

Starkiller was slightly surprised, but not very surprised by this revelation. He sort of already knew it was Barriss, the way she avoided answering Ahsoka's questions directly, the way that the warehouse had been set up. Ahsoka would never expect the murderer and the saboteur to be a friend, someone she trusted. It was a clever plan, but it had been foiled.

"Barriss, is that true?" Ahsoka seemed like she didn't want to accept it, to accept that her "friend" had betrayed her and set her up.

"I did it, because I've come to realize what many people have come realize in the Republic, that the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war, that we've lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict, that we are the ones that should be put on trial, all of us. And my attack on the temple is an attack on what the Jedi have become, an army fighting for the dark side, fallen from the light that we once held so dear. This Republic is failing. It's only a matter of time."

Anakin took her and placed her in between the four Jedi Temple guards.

The Chancellor dismissed them. "Take her away."

Without so much as a nod, the Temple Guards led Barriss towards the door. Anakin turned to look at Ahsoka. He smiled at her. She smiled back, happy that she wasn't a criminal now, but soon, she dropped her head. Starkiller looked at her, questioning. Why was she acting so down? Wasn't she happy that she wasn't being charged anymore? Maybe she was reminiscing about the loss of a friend. Who knew? Starkiller just left her to her thoughts.

* * *

Starkiller stood a few feet away from the assembled Jedi Masters and Ahsoka. This was the first time he had been in the temple. He had been in that replica temple created by Kazdan Parratus, but this was the true thing. While the Jedi Masters kept an eye on Starkiller, they did not show a sign of uneasiness around him. Ahsoka had explained who he was, and they were willing to accept that. Starkiller wanted to thank her, but he instead listened in.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said. "I'm so sorry… about everything."

Although he couldn't see her face, Starkiller didn't need to see it to know that she was upset about Barriss.

Master Plo Koon spoke next. "You have our most humble apologies, little Ahsoka. The council was wrong to accuse you."

"You have shown such great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence," Master Saesee Tiin added.

"This is the true side of a Jedi Knight."

"This was, actually, your great trial. Now we see that. We understand that the force works in mysterious ways, and because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi than you would've become otherwise."

There was a pause before Master Yoda spoke. "Back into the order, you may come."

"They're asking you back, Ahsoka." Anakin reached out and in his hand, Ahsoka could see her padawan braid. "I'm asking you back."

Starkiller could see her hesitating. Why was she faltering? Starkiller could only speculate at what was holding her back. For a long time, she looked at her braid. She held out her hand and instead of taking the bracelet, she closed Anakin's hand around it. Anakin looked surprised and shocked.

"I'm sorry, master, but I'm not coming back."

She then turned to leave. For a moment, Starkiller remained where he was, then he quickly followed her. As he moved by her side, he left her to her thoughts. Still, he had many questions. Why give up being a Jedi? It was something that she should be proud of, something that should be embraced. Ahsoka continued to look in the same direction with the same expression. As they walked through the Temple and outside to the view of the city, Starkiller's thoughts flew back to Darth Vader's betrayal. Although Anakin had not betrayed Ahsoka, she was in the same predicament as he was in a way.

"Ahsoka!"

She didn't stop to look behind her. Starkiller stopped and turned to see Anakin running towards her. Ahsoka kept walking and Anakin ran past Starkiller.

"Ahsoka, I need to talk to you."

She finally turned to face Anakin with a sad look in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"The council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?" She crossed her arms and turned her head away from Anakin.

So she renounced the Jedi Order because of self-doubt? How could she go all this way to prove her innocence to just give up now?

"What about me? I believed in you. I stood by you." Anakin seemed to be only angered by her logic.

The same sad look showed in her eyes. "I know you believe in me, Anakin, and I'm grateful for that, but this isn't about you. I can't stay her any longer, not now."

"The Jedi order is your life. You can't just throw it away like this. Ahsoka, you are making a mistake."

"Maybe, but I have to sort this out on my own, without the council, and without you."

Anakin remained silent. Then he looked the opposite way, acknowledging her decision. "I understand. More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the order"

"I know." Ahsoka began walking again. Starkiller took off after, stopping only to face Anakin. "I will look after her."

Anakin looked Starkiller in the eyes. "You must promise me that she will come back."

Starkiller nodded. "I will, Master Skywalker." With that, he turned to catch up to Ahsoka. Anakin remained where he stood, wondering what his padawan was out to do now. She couldn't be out alone like this. Of course, she had Starkiller with her, and he was no doubt a powerful force-sensitive warrior. He could look after her.

_When will you return?_

** Starkiller and Ahsoka set off to clear their minds of what has just transpired, but what will happen, I have yet to determine. Leave comments to suggest what I should do for the next chapter. Also, when season 6 resumes, I will figure out how to tailor the story accordingly. Please favorite and follow, so I know that you're all reading and liking this story. It keeps me motivated, and thanks to the supporters I have already. I will include the names of the people who help me create the next chapter. See you all in a bit. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is going to be my first improvisational chapter for this series. I've heard that the Clone Wars won't be back for a sixth season, so that gives me more breathing room. Hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 6: Getting Acquainted

One week after the Trials

Starkiller meditated in Ventress's residence. Although he did not prefer this place, it was the only place that Ahsok could think to go for a temporary stay, so meditating was the only thing that could get his mind off of his surroundings. He stared into the blue lightsaber blade. He had, before him and Ahsoka left the Jedi Temple requested a few lightsaber crystals from other masters. He had switched his red crystal for a blue one. The blue one made him think of a clear sky and fluid, graceful water. Ahsoka stood nearby, watching him. She was impressed by how much time he meditated. He had already spent the better part of two hours staring into the blade. Ahsoka never thought anyone who was a sith or used the dark side could meditate like this.

Starkiller suddenly stood up and deactivated his lightsaber. He cast a look a Ahsoka. For a moment, he said nothing. Ahsoka's mind still dwelled on trying to fix this mess up. He understood what she was going through. Starkiller still was furious about his master's betrayal. Still, he was willing to put it aside and focus on now. And right now, Starkiller ached for a little spar.

"You up for a sparring match?"

"Yeah, that would be good," Ahsoka replied immediately.

Starkiller readied his lightsaber, and Ahsoka activated her lightsaber. Starkiller had given Ahsoka Ventress's stolen lightsaber to her. He had also replaced the red crystal with a green one.

Starkiller charged forward. Ahsoka did the same. The met in a lightsaber lock. Starkiller overpowered Ahsoka easily. She backed away and he continued to swing. Ahsoka parried each blow and attempted to sidestep Starkiller. He anticipated this and forced her back more. He continued to use Juyo. It was a more aggressive fighting style, probably something the Jedi did not do a lot. Realizing Ahsoka need more room, he retreated, holding his lightsaber in front of him.

Ahsoka was now on the offense. She spun her blade at him. Quickly, Starkiller began using the Soresu technique. It was well-suited for defense and it allowed for quick retaliations. Ahsoka blocked and dodged with relative ease. Starkiller was in no hurry to end the duel. He was trying to see how long Ahsoka could hold out against him before getting tired out. He leaped over her and tried to flank her from behind, but she held her lightsaber behind her back and her blade met his. She quickly swung around and attempted to knock the lightsaber from his hand. He quickly ducked and tripped her. He swung his lightsaber down, knowing Ahsoka would block it. She held her lightsaber horizontally, blocking his vertical slash. He used more of his strength to try and force her to make a move. She quickly rolled aside and swung again. He quickly raised his blade. They were caught in a lock again.

"You seem to like the unorthodox reversed Shien grip," Ahsoka commented.

"It's my most used form. I see you are skilled in it as well," Starkiller answered back.

They broke away from each other. Starkiller noted how acrobatic and cast she was. She was very skilled for a padawan. She could easily be a Jedi with a little more training.

He snapped back into action as he saw Ahsoka running with her lightsaber behind her. He held his lightsaber in and their lightsabers locked for a third time. Starkiller quickly forced her back, and began using Suyo, brutally overpowering her. Ahsoka initiated one final attempt to try and force Starkiller back. He jumped and quickly disarmed her. He had won. Finally. Starkiller felt a bit tired. Still, he felt that his skills were still intact.

"That was intense," Ahsoka said as she cheched herself.

"Well, it's years of training. Just like you. I can further your training if you would like."

Ahsoka, for a moment, was hesitant. Would Starkiller teach her powers of the dark side, teach him lightsaber skills, or both? She was unsure, but she scolded herself for doubting her "only" friend. She trusted him.

"Sure, I could use some extra skills."

"Alright, but first, I think we outta find a place better than this place."

"Yeah, but we don't have any other place to go. We don't even have a ship."

Starkiller immediately thought of the _Rogue Shadow. _If only he had that ship back .

Suddenly, Starkiller's communicator came to life. "Master. Master! Is that you?"

"Proxy," Starkiller exclaimed. "Is that you?"

"Yes. Master. When I saw you get flung into outer space and into that portal, I feared the worst and took it upon myself to follow you."

Starkiller felt a ray of relief and excitement. "Proxy, where are you?"

"I'm nearing Galactic City now, nearing The Works."

"Right, we're on our way. I'm bringing a friend, so don't try to attack her."

"Of course, master."

Starkiller turned his wrist communicator off and looked at Ahsoka, who seemed to be relieved as well, probably for the same reason as he was.

"Who was that?" Ahsoka looked uncertain.

"That is my friend, Proxy. He was the one who contributed to my lightaber training."

Ahsoka seemed to perk up in interest. Someone who trained Starkiller? Maybe she could meet this trainer and possibly have him train with her.

"But wait, why does he call you master? Shouldn't you be calling him master?"

"Well, he's actually my own personal training droid."

A training droid that was friends with Starkiller? That seemed a bit far-fetched.

"Let's go. We got a ride and a whole galaxy to explore." Starkiller was just happy to be leaving Ventress's place. Ahsoka too was not fond of her residence. Without so much as a motion to follow, Starkiller started running towards The Works. Ahsoka followed close behind.

* * *

They were at the destination, but Ahsoka could not see any ships. Had Starkiller gotten the wrong place? She looked at him. He appeared unworried. She looked at the sky again. There was nothing to see, but then she saw it.

Ahsoka watched as the _Rogue Shadow _materialized a few hundred meters above them. Ahsoka noted how different it looked. It looked very advanced and it definitely looked like a personal ship.

"Nice ship."

"Thanks."

"So, this is your personal ship?"

"Yep, Darth Vader gave it to me. It's one of the few gifts I have received from him."

Ahsoka thought little of that last comment. She was just happy to have some liberty to travel.

A ramp opened and Starkiller leaped onto it. Ahsoka followed up. As soon as she hit the ramp, the _Rogue Shadow _began to ascend. The ramp soon closed. Starkiller led her through the ship. It was roomy for a personal ship. Starkiller let a door part for him. The door opened to a crew quarter.

"Welcome to your new home. It may not be five star, but it's better than Ventress's place."

Ahsoka looked around. "I think this will do nicely."

Starkiller nodded in approval. He turned and exited the quarters. Ahsoka followed her. As he lead her to the meditation chamber, he could sense a familiar feeling in Ahsoka. He didn't know how to classify it as, but it was…curious. The door opened to the meditation room.

"This is my meditating chamber and training chamber. Usually, I train while I fly to other worlds. Vader always wanted me to focus on training rather than flying."

Ahsoka nodded in approval and satisfaction. This place was practically a mobile home. In addition to the training room and quarters, she spotted a medical bay and a workshop. It was a good ship.

"Come on. I want you to meet Proxy."

Ahsoka started to ask who Proxy was, but she remembered that it was his training droid. A small corridor led to a doorway. The room was relatively small in comparison to the other rooms. There were three seats. Most of the controls were on the main panel. In the pilot seat sat what Ahsoka deduced was Proxy. The droid turned around. He was skinny. Like a protocol droid, he carried the same look, yet he felt different, unique.

"Proxy, I want you to meet Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, this is Proxy."

"It is very nice to meet you," Proxy said.

"Likewise," Ahsoka replied. She already liked him.

Proxy moved to the seat behind the co-pilot's seat. Starkiller sat down in the pilot's seat. Without asking, Ahsoka sat down in the co-pilot seat. She looked down at the controls. They were familiar to her.

"I'm assuming you know how to fly a ship," Starkiller inquired.

"Who doesn't know how to fly," Ahsoka answered with a hint of annoyance.

Starkiller ignored her. "Is there any place where you would like to go?"

"Not right now," Ahsoka commented.

"Alright," Starkiller turned to her. "If we don't plan on going anywhere, why don't you tell me about yourself? I've told you about my training and life."

"I was born on the planet Shili. I was found by Master Plo Koon when I was a little child. He took me to the Jedi Temple, where I would begin my training. I trained under Master Yoda for most of my training. I was promoted to the rank of padawan earlier than normal. Yoda believed that I was skilled enough to move up. I was assigned to Anakin. He had been promoted to the rank of a Jedi Knight. We have fought together ever since. The Clone War has been long and brutal. I wonder when it will all end."

"I notice that you utilize the unorthodox reversed Shien technique like I do. Isn't that a little uncommon for Jedi?"

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "Although I use the unorthodox reversed Shien technique, Anakin would ask that I use the standard form as well."

Starkiller chuckled. "Anakin seems like a confident and a bit arrogant in battle. You seem to have inherited some of his personality and pride."

"How did you know that?"

"I can sense your thoughts."

Ahsoka was momentarily dumbstruck. Sensing a person's thoughts was something that few individuals could do. Starkiller must have an extremely strong connection to the force. As she grasped this fact, she could not know that Starkiller was probing her mind, seeing what she had been through, what she had done throughout her time as a padawan. He saw her whole life. One event, in particular, caught his attention. She was knocked unconscious. Suddenly, her eyes flickered open. Her blue eyes were now replaced with the all-too familiar yellow eyes of a individual who had turned to the dark side. She was being controlled unwittingly and unwillingly, though she was unaware of the fact. Starkiller saw her fight with her master, the hatred and fury making her all the more aggressive. She regarded Anakin's nickname, Snips, with disgust. She handed the item she required to her superior, another being bathed in the dark side. He claimed that Ahsoka had served her purpose. With a light touch to her head, she fell, dead. Starkiller's mind flashed back to Vader's betrayal. Just like Ahsoka was betrayed by her "master," Starkiller was betrayed by his own. The hate and anger was swelling in Starkiller. He would've continued if Ahsoka didn't snap him bakc to reality.

"Are you okay, Starkiller?"

Starkiller stopped. He suddenly realized that he was so caught up that he was reaching out and making objects float and he wasn't aware of it.

"Yeah, I'm…fine," He lied.

"Why don't you go meditate while I pilot."

Starkiller chuckled. "You sure you can handle it?"

Ahsoka lightly punched him in the shoulder. Starkiller smiled in what seemed like the first time in years. "Alright, I'll be in the meditating chamber if you need me."

Starkiller left the pilot seat and exited. Ahsoka cast a look of worry and fear. Starkiller seemed to be on edge. Perhaps he was still recovering from his master's betrayal, or maybe it was something else. She wished she could sense his thoughts like he sensed hers.

**Okay, I might have made the worst chapter yet. I still have many more ideas yet to come. Like I said, because the Clone Wars is officially cancelled, that gives me more room for a great story. I've come up with several ideas already. Thanks to all my viewers and supporters. And please do continue to comment, follow, and favorite, so that I know that you're all reading and liking it. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Discalimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Chapter 7: Where to Go

Starkiller meditated. As he did, he disassembled and reassembled his lightsaber. He had already done it a few times. He could hear the door to the chamber open, but he continued to meditate. After he reassembled his lightsaber, Starkiller turned to face Ahsoka. She looked a bit surprised.

_If he makes everything levitate when he meditates, then he must have an extremely strong connection to the force, _Ahsoka thought. It surprised her. _I wish I had this strong a connection to the force._

For a moment, Starkiller mentally laughed to himself as he sensed her thought. Ahsoka treated him like an idol sometimes. She often acted like a little kid. Then again, she was still young. He could still forgive her for that. Starkiller wished he could have been a kid. His training with Vader had allowed no childish behavior, only brutal training and strict discipline.

"You shouldn't envy me, Ahsoka. You should be proud of who you are."

Ahsoka reeled back in surprise. He could sense her thoughts? This guy is like the ultimate prodigy of the force. Never in her years had Ahsoka encountered someone with such a strong connection to the force. Perhaps he could rival even Yoda.

Starkiller looked at Ahsoka, staring into her blue eyes. They reminded him about Juno. Starkiller had never really got to know Juno that well. He wondered how she fared. Would he ever see her again? It didn't matter. What mattered was…

"Starkiller, are you okay," Ahsoka asked.

Starkiller snapped back into reality. "Yeah, you remind me of someone else who had your brilliant blue eyes."

Ahsoka blushed and looked down.

"Speaking of which, where have you taken us?"

"That's the thing," Ahsoka replied. "I have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

For a moment, she didn't answer. "We have the whole galaxy in front of us…and yet for the first time in my life, I don't know where to go. I was hoping you had an idea."

Starkiller nodded his understanding. Ahsoka was usually given orders by the council on where to go or what to do. She hadn't been able to go where she pleased. Starkiller could connect to her. Without Vader, Starkiller wondered what he going to do. Even if Vader could lead him, Starkiller felt he owed no loyalty to him, or any sith lord.

"I take it that you don't having many ideas either," Ahsoka interjected.

Starkiller looked at her and suddenly, something struck his mind. This was the year 3,634 ATC. This was the year of the Great Jedi Purge. This was the year that Order 66 was issued to all clone troopers. Starkiller had studied this time of the Galactic Empire thoroughly. The Emperor had this plan in the makings. Being the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic…wait.

Starkiller's thoughts flew back to the trials that he and Ahsoka faced together. He knew who Palpatine was. He was the Emperor, but now, he was the Chancellor. Starkiller suddenly realized there was something to do. He could stop the Galactic Empire before it even happened. As this crossed his mind, Starkiller realized that maybe he could stop the Galactic Empire before it even happened. Starkiller also had no doubt that Palpatine had sensed the great darkness within him. Perhaps this had caught his attention. Perhaps not.

Finally, he answered, "We need to…keep an eye on Coruscant. I sense…something is wrong."

Ahsoka gave a puzzled look. What was he sensing? Was it something related to him? As far as she could tell, Starkiller had never been wrong before, so she couldn't ignore what he was feeling. She also suspected that he was withholding something from her. And if he was hiding something, why wouldn't he tell her? Ahsoka suddenly remembered that he had been kind enough to protect her and continue to train her. Patience, she reminded herself. When he's ready to tell me, he'll tell me.

Starkiller continued to debate whether he should spill the truth about Palpatine's plans. Would she believe it? Probably not considering that the Jedi Order is practically blinded to it. Starkiller knew how powerful Palpatine was. His mastery of the dark side enabled him to shield himself from the Jedi. No Jedi would ever believe that Palpatine was a sith lord. Then again, the was a distraction enough. Although respectful of the Jedi, Starkiller saw the Jedi as overlookers, and perhaps a bit arrogant at times. If he could somehow convince them that the Chancellor was an imposter and the enemy, he might be able to stop the Empire. Then again, why did he care?

Anger and hatred were all that Starkiller had known for his whole life. Maybe he couldn't let go of these emotions, but maybe he could use them for more constructive purposes, to use them for good intention.

"For now," Starkiller said. "We can train. I have a feeling that you will need it."

Ahsoka did not give a second thought. She ignited her lightsaber. She had modified the weapon to suit her style. The once-bent saber was now straighter and looked more like her old lightsaber. She held her lightsaber in reverse Shien grip. With a small smile, he ignited his lightsaber and held it in a reverse Shien grip too, deciding to allow Ahsoka to go on the offense. With that, Ahsoka charged forward. Starkiller began using Soresu to counter her moves. Despite being very skilled at Soresu, he noted how quick Ahsoka was, moving from one side to the other in an attempt to exhaust him. Starkiller suddenly switched to Juyo and began to push her back. Starkiller had noted that she lacked a bit in defense. Keeping that in mind, he took care to lessen his Juyo enough to be challenging for Ahsoka

Ahsoka meanwhile was thinking of ways to counter Starkiller. His practice of Soresu was almost exactly like Obi-Wan Kenobi's style. Knowing this, Ahsoka decided that she wasn't going to break through Starkiller that way. As she was forced back, she took not of how concentrated he was on her. Maybe she could move fast enough to catch him off guard. She wouldn't be able to hold off his Juyo for long. It was now or never. She moved to intercept Starkiller's blade with her own, broke off abruptly and tripped Starkiller. He fell flat on his back. Turning around to deliver the final blow,l she was not surprised to watch him grab his blade with the force and hold his blade horizontally to block her vertical slash.

"I got you real good," Ahsoka gloated.

"The battle's not over yet. And don't let your guard down." Starkiller suddenly force pushed Ahsoka, causing her to lose her lightsaber and fall to the ground. Starkiller moved to quickly hold his blade towards Ahsoka. She continued to look defiant. Finally, she relaxed and surrendered.

Galen deactivated his lightsaber. "How about this? You have a lightsaber and I have no lightsaber at all?"

"Getting a little over your head, are you," Ahsoka retorted. How could he hope to win a battle without a lightsaber.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Lightsabers aren't always necessary to win."

With that, Ahsoka once again reactivated her lightsaber and swung and lsashed at Starkiller. She was surprised at how much stamina and agility he displayed, dodging and ducking with relative ease. She began to get frustrated and Starkiller began to note that she was attacking more aggressively. Deciding to risk it, he let out a small force repulse. Ahsoka was unprepared for it and she flew back and hit the wall.

Ahsoka stood up in pain. A force repulse? Only the most powerful force sensitives could utilize that ability. Starkiller seemed to only appear more powerful as he displayed more and more of his capabilities. Starkiller knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?" Starkiller was worried that he used too much.

Ahsoka realized that she could use this moment to surprise him. Deciding to play with the game for a second, she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine." With that, she forced pushed Starkiller to the other side of the room. He hit the wall and fell to his knees.

"I see you took my distraction to your advantage," he commented.

"Well, I had a good teacher," Ahsoka answered back.

Starkiller chuckled a bit and went to retrieve his lightsaber. "You know, we don't always have to spar. You could help me with meditation. I need to reflect on some things."

Ahsoka nodded. It had been a while since she had meditated. "Why do you stare into your lightsaber blade when you meditate," she inquired.

"The blade helps me associate things. When my blade was red, it reminds me of blood and fire, which helped to fuel my anger. The blue blade makes me think of water and the sky, more peaceful things. I figure if I am renouncing the ways of the sith, then I might as well embrace some Jedi teachings."

Ahsoka nodded in understanding. She had never thought to meditate like that. She wondered if she could commit to it as much as Starkiller could. With that in mind, she activated her lightsaber and sat across from Starkiller, who already had his blade ignited, staring deeply into it. Ahsoka looked into her blade, its green color reminding her of plant life, planets full of life. She felt more refreshed and she forgot about her surroundings and concentrated.

Starkiller, meanwhile looked into his blade as something crossed his mind.

_I sense someone far more powerful nearby. Where is your master?_

_ The dark side has clouded your mind. You killed my master years ago._

_ Then now you will share his fate._

_ A son…_

_ Run!_

_Come with me. More will be here soon._

Starkiller let out a cry and his lightsaber deactivated. Ahsoka, felling his pain, snapped back to reality and quickly raced to Starkiller's side.

"What happened? What did you see?"

Starkiller looked at the floor, uncertain of what to say. He looked Ahsoka in the eyes. He appreciated her concern, but he didn't know how to explain it. Was it a memory? Something else? Did it matter?

"I…do not know what it was," he said, almost in a depressed voice.

Ahsoka felt his pain. This was the first time, he seemed…human, not completely brutal, or blunt.

"Maybe I should go." Ahsoka turned to leave.

"Wait, don't go. You're presence…helps me meditate better."

Ahsoka was uncertain how to respond to this. She was both unnerved by it and sort of flattered by it. Also, his hesitation suggested that he was trying to say something else. Ahsoka quickly dismissed it as unimportant.

"I'll be here if you need me," she finally responded.

Starkiller nodded. As he turned to resume his meditation and focus on what he had just seen, another thought crossed his mind. It felt…familiar.

_Galen Marek._

**I apologize for the long period of inactivity, but school has been occupying my time. April braek will give me a chance to catch up on a couple stories. Also, go read my more recent story **_**Star Wars: TFU in Time**_ . **It's a story about Galen transported to the time of the Phantom Menace. Hope you enjoyed. Hope to write another chapter this month. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all the supporters that I have received from this story. For those of you who question where I intend to take this story, you'll have to keep reading. I will not be giving any information out regarding what I want to do with the story, so keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Chapter 8:

Starkiller dodged another overhead strike from Ahsoka. He brought his blade to try and "impale" her, but she anticipated this. With a quick burst of speed, she jumped over him, turned around, and force pushed him into the wall. Starkiller quickly recovered and brought his blade up to parry her next attack. Starkiller smiled in satisfaction. He had to use Soresu to block her moves. She had not given him any chance to counter.

"You're really getting Juyo down," he said.

Ahsoka beamed. "Well, you've put me through a lot of training. If I can't learn anything from you, I can't learn anything from anyone else."

Starkiller acknowledged with a nod. For the past few weeks, Starkiller was teaching Ahsoka Juyo lightsaber combat. She was fit enough to do so. She had speed. She also had a bit of a tendency to be aggressive. Starkiller noted to work on increasing her physical strength in order to utilize Juyo more effectively. She also received some more training from Starkiller's use of the unorthodox reverse Shien grip. Starkiller was impressed by her rapid progress. She was starting to be able to hold him off longer and had even almost defeated him once. In addition to her augmented training, her spirits seemed to have returned. This was also a factor that kept her staying in the fight. Starkiller had grown accustomed to her sometimes arrogant and overconfident side, no doubt carried from her master. Although he viewed this as a bit of a danger, it amused him as well.

Starkiller then began to use Juyo against Ahsoka. Ahsoka switched to Djem So. Although not her area of expertise, she could use it. Starkiller saw this and began using Juyo to its fullest potential, not wanting to give Ahsoka the chance to counterattack. As he pushed her back, Starkiller took note of every parry and dodge she made. Ahsoka was watching him too. This was the only way she could dodge and duck with some difficulty. With this in mind, Starkiller increased the intensity of his Juyo. Ahsoka began to have difficulty meeting his strikes. There was one other thing she lacked: pushing her potential to her limits. Starkiller reflected that his time with Vader had pushed his limits. That was how he had been able to remain in the fight. This was also what he had been training Ahsoka to do as well. Unfortunately, because of the Jedi way of teaching lightsaber combat, they did not push themselves to their limits. Starkiller viewed this as weak in a way. How could one be the best of their ability if one didn't strain their abilities?

Ahsoka blocked and countered, using her ever-growing physical strength and incorporating it into her Djem So. This was what she had been training in for the past month. Starkiller was truly a brutal teacher, but a good one. His teachings had pushed Ahsoka far beyond her limits. After a few days of this, Ahsoka came to understand what kind of training that Starkiller had been through and it made her realize why the Sith fought with the aggressiveness that they did and they were often much stronger than Jedi. It was a bit of a wake-up call.

Returning her focus to the battle, she switched to the reverse Shien grip and attacked Starkiller with what he called "Sith Shien." It was a somewhat difficult move. It required multiple fast strikes coupled with big brutal strikes. Ahsoka had also noticed that Starkiller used force powers in his fighting style, making some of his attacks unpredictable and dangerous. She had not tried this yet. Starkiller's training, she reminded herself was self-taught or imitated. She remembered him telling her that Vader had encouraged him to develop his own methods of fighting. This, to Ahsoka, was very different from they way she was taught. She was taught everything she knew. She couldn't imagine what it was like to develop a personal fighting method.

They both charged at each other and got caught in a lightsaber lock. Before either of them could make any further moves, Proxy entered.

"Master," Proxy said. "Scanners are showing a large number of ships entering the system. They appear to be CIS ships."

Starkiller nodded to Ahsoka. Both deactivated their lightsabers. They, along with Proxy walked to the cockpit. For the past month, Starkiller had chosen to remain near Coruscant to monitor and prepare himself to change history. One thing still bothered him. As he already knew, the sith exist with only two, a master and an apprentice. Starkiller was well aware that Sidious was the master, but who was the apprentice? It couldn't be Vader.

Starkiller took a seat in the pilot seat. Ahsoka sat in the co-pilots seat, and Proxy sat in the rear seat. Starkiller observed the CIS ships exiting hyperspace. Moments later, they open fired upon the Republic Star Destroyers. Completely caught by surprise, the Republic ships were destroyed instantly. Almost all of them blew up and disappeared. More CIS ships continued to fill the empty space surrounding Coruscant. There were many of them. Within a matter of minutes, the republic ships were all gone.

"Proxy," Starkiller said. "Are you getting any transmissions regarding their plans?"

"I have. Apparently, the Separatists have launched this attack in an attempt to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine. With the Republic Forces spread out across the galaxy, they seem to think that this is the ideal time to strike."

Ahsoka looked stunned by the sheer number of lives lost in minutes. This was war, but she had no idea this would be happening. She never thought that the Separatists would work the nerve to invade Coruscant, but then again, with the Republic Fleet spread thin, this was a golden opportunity to gain an advantage in the war. She turned to Starkiller to see what he thought of it. Surprisingly, he looked calm, but lost in thought. Knowing Starkiller, he was probably trying to piece this together.

Starkiller watched as ships began to race down towards the planet. This was not what it looked like. Since the Chancellor controlled both sides of the war, there was no doubt that this was no ordinary invasion. Palpatine had to have prepared for this. The question was what was the purpose of this invasion? What could Palpatine gain by doing this? Starkiller sighed and focused on the transmission, not having an answer.

* * *

Palpatine stood in his office, meditating. As planned, the CIS were attacking, planning to "kidnap" him. The Jedi were trailing him. Although they were not weary of his intentions, he needed something to distract them. This invasion was the solution. It was also time to test if the Chosen One was ready to become his apprentice. Darth Tyranous had proven to be useful, but he would be cast aside soon. The rise of the Galactic Empire would be one of great power. The Sith would rightfully rule over all. Even as Palpatine thought of the Chosen One, he could not help but think back to a certain trial.

The Trial of former padawan Ahsoka Tano and that boy, Starkiller, was an unusual one. As the two sides gave their arguments, Palpatine could sense that the dark side was strong within. The boy was making no effort to hide his nature. Palpatine could also sense his extremely powerful connection to the force. Such power was almost primal. What if this boy could become his apprentice? Was it possible? Could this boy, who looked barely sixteen years old, defeat the Chosen One? Palpatine could not simply ignore this boy. This boy's power could rival his own. _If this boy becomes my apprentice, then nobody could oppose me. I would be unstoppable._

Even though this boy was strong within the force, the Chosen One could not be ignored. He was quickly developing, and Palpatine sensed that Skywalker was ready to face a test that would determine if he worthy to become a Sith Lord. His practice of Djem So was strong, and with a push from the dark side, it could turn into something truly deadly. And his connection to the force was powerful. When fully mastered, he could easily become the greatest force-sensitive person to have ever lived.

Palpatine finally made up his mind. The plan would not change. Anakin would be tested, and if he killed Dooku, he would become Palpatine's apprentice. Then, Palpatine would test this boy against his new apprentice to see who was a worthy apprentice. One way or another, he would have an apprentice that couldn't be matched by anyone else. Palpatine also reminded himself to make sure that there was a recording of this confrontation between Skywalker and Starkiller. Such a battle would serve as an example to future Sith. It would push them to further the power of the dark side.

Palpatine began to reach into the force to begin planting the seeds of doubt in the young Starkiller's mind. These visions would push him further down the dark path and would truly unleash the boy's full potential.

* * *

_Starkiller saw the unmoving form of who he recognized to be Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka's former master. His eyes were closed. He showed no sign of life. In that moment, Starkiller turned his head to face Darth Sidious. Although not wearing his sith robes, there was no mistaking who he was. On the ground lay Ahsoka, looking weak and defeated, smoke rising from her body, no doubt from force lightning._

_ "Excellent." He turned to face Starkiller. "Lord Vader was powerful, but not powerful enough. I knew that one day, you would replace him."_

_ Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader? How could that be? Starkiller suddenly realized that was how he had recognized Anakin when he first saw him._

_ "You have just one final test." Sidious continued. Starkiller didn't need to hear the words to know what the test was._

_ Starkiller turned to look at Ahsoka on the ground, attempting to get up, but was still too weak to do so. _

_ "Kill Skywalker's Jedi padawan...and at last, you will become as Sith Lord!"_

_ Starkiller activated his lightsaber and watched as Ahsoka turned her head to face him. Her eyes had lost their fierce glow and instead, there was only a defeated and pleading look._

_ "Galen, I know you don't want to do this," she pleaded. "Don't do this. You know what this leads to."_

_ Galen? Did she call him Galen? Was that his birth name? Galen Marek?_

_ Without responding, Starkiller lifted up his lightsaber and prepared to strike. Ahsoka continued to carry a pleading look in her eyes, but now they were followed by tears. With his lightsaber raised high…_

* * *

Starkiller screamed as he snapped out of his vision. He was back in the pilot seat of the _Rogue Shadow. _Ahsoka reeled back in surprise, now knowing that something was truly wrong. This time, however, she would not let this one slide.

"What? What did you see?" She didn't need to try and probe his thoughts to see that he had seen a vision.

For a moment, Starkiller stared off into the stars without so much as an acknowledgement that he had heard Ahsoka. He debated what to tell her. Should he tell her about Anakin being Vader or that he saw himself about to kill her?

Without thinking, he said, "It's Vader. I sense him."

Ahsoka wasn't sure how to respond to this, but she knew how much Starkiller seemed to hate his master after his betrayal. The dark side was still with him despite trying to use its powers for good, but Ahsoka was worried that the dark side would draw him back to evil. Why was she feeling concerned for Starkiller?

**Cliffhangers are so much fun! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the slow updates, but school has really been taking up time. Not that I hate school. Anyway, favorite, follow, review, all that good stuff and I'll see you guys next chapter. Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, some of you are getting real jittery about the story. While I appreciate you guys reading this story, I cannot update that much due to school and extracurricular activities. I simply don't have as much time as I would like to write these. Anyway, hop you enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Trial of the Spirits:

Starkiller continued to stare into the vacuum of space, wondering what to do now. Starkiller, having just discovered the true identity of Vader, was now angry. Starkiller, for a moment, felt the temptation of revenge. That lasted for a few seconds. Then, forcing himself to calm down, he reminded himself that he had rejected the dark side. Besides knowing the identity of Vader, Starkiller was also surprised to remember his birth name, but it didn't feel right to use. After being known as Starkiller for most of his life, it seemed that dropping the name Starkiller would mean him abandoning who he was. How could he expect himself to do that after the ways of the sith were drilled into his mind, never to escape his being? Galen sighed. It was too much to take in at once. He needed to focus on one thing at a time. The most pressing matter was how to deal with Vader and control the anger and hatred that he now felt for his master.

Starkiller's mind suddenly recalled the Jedi Temple. Maybe there was something there that could help him in his quest to find out what to do. There was only one thing that holding him back. He worried that returning to the Jedi Temple would serve to upset Ahsoka. Starkiller treated Ahsoka like he treated Juno. Her brilliant blue eyes only served to remind him so much about Juno and he was protective of her, which confused him. Even though he was no longer a sith apprentice, he chided himself for developing feelings for Ahsoka. Love was a weakness, and to show weakness would mean death. He could not allow his feelings for Ahsoka blind him. No, he had to be firm. He needed to go to the Jedi Temple, whether or not Ahsoka approved

Ahsoka, meanwhile, observed Starkiller. She could tell he was deep in thought. She was dying to know what he was pondering. She couldn't explain it, but she felt more than concerned for Starkiller. Starkiller, while tough and hard to read on the outside, was really a confused and uncertain person. She could see that there was more than just a sith assassin in Starkiller. His numerous battles with PROXY had shown her that he was capable of friendship and emotion. It seemed to her that the only thing that prevented Starkiller from going completely cold-blooded was his friendship with the droid, and even then, Ahsoka was even sure how he could endure the sith. Why was she worried about Starkiller? He was fully capable of looking after himself, but yet, he wasn't. Was that the reason she was concerned?

_Or do I…no, that's ridiculous. I've only known him for a month and a half. Maybe I'm just crazy, or maybe…_

Ahsoka quickly dismissed these thoughts, believing them to be just mere ideas.

Continuing to star off into space, Starkiller said, "I need to return to the Jedi Temple."

Ahsoka, who continued to watch Starkiller, looked surprised and a bit uneasy. "Why? What's there that you possibly use?" Starkiller could tell that she didn't want to go there.

"I…need to…finish what I started," he answered, remembering how he faced all the Jedi Trials, except for one: The Trial of the Spirit.

"What is there left to finish," she inquired, almost in a demanding tone.

Starkiller let out a small growl. He didn't really want to explain this to Ahsoka. She didn't need to know, but she was making this difficult. For a moment, Starkiller considering deflecting the question, but decided against it, concluding that she might be persistent. Better to tell her himself than her finding out.

"The Jedi Temple is calling to me," he said. "It's willing me to return to finish what I started. I need answers." Starkiller himself had no idea what he was talking about. He just…knew.

Ahsoka considered that he was not being truthful, but he sounded unsure. She frowned at his vagueness. Not that she had been one for details, but this was important enough to warrant her attention.

"You do what you have to. I'll be right behind you," she finally replid.

Satisfied with her approval, he took control of the _Rogue Shadow. _As it descended into Coruscant, Starkiller was working out what to say to the Jedi when he reached the temple. No doubt, they would not approve of him being in the temple due to his connection to the dark side, but then again, they would wonder why a sith would want to learn anything from them. However, he was not a sith. He only carried a name given by the sith. Nothing more. Still, Starkiller couldn't help but think that this wasn't going to be sufficient enough to allow him entry, but one way or another, he would find a way. This was the only way he was going to find out who he truly was. With that in mind, Starkiller decided to slip into a outfit more fitting for the temple (Starkiller is wearing the Jedi Exploration Outfit from TFU level Temple).

* * *

When the _Rogue Shadow _touched down on a landing platform near the Jedi Temple, Starkiller immediately set out on foot, giving Ahsoka reassurance that he would be gone for only a short time. As he walked up the stairs of the temple, he began to express some doubt about this. It seemed that this was the only place to go, but yet, he didn't fit in.

As he approached the temple entrance, he was met with guards, who demanded his business. Starkiller could

"I am here to face the Trial of the Spirit."

Both guards turned to each other. Starkiller could sense their distrust of him, but he could also sense their confusion as to why a wielder of the dark side would want to face and Jedi Trials.

"Come with us," one of the guards said. "The Jedi High Council will want to see you."

Starkiller merely nodded and followed the Guards inside. As they entered the temple, the guards motioned fof other guards to the door. The two guarding him were joined by two more in the rear. They made no attempt to deprive him of his lightsaber. As Starkiller passed through the halls, he awed at how beautiful it was. His past visits of the Jedi Temple showed only the wreckage of a once-mighty place. Seeing it in it's best was…inspiring. Starkiller was careful to remain neutral-looking. Many Jedi turned their heads his way and gave him a look of either uneasiness or questioning. Starkiller ignored them and kept pace with the guards, all the while creating mental shields. He did not know if the Jedi would probe his mind, but he didn't want to risk it. With that in mind, Starkiller increased the strength in his mental shields. The council could not know.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the Jedi High Council Chamber. The doors parted to reveal the council already in a meeting with Skywalker at the center. All heads turned his way.

"This young one wishes to partake in the Trial of the Spirit, but he is strong with the dark side," one of the guards said.

Starkiller was led to the center of the room and the guards were dismissed from the room. Skywalker was asked to stand aside as Starkiller stood face-to-face with the Jedi High Council.

"Why do you wish to face the Trial of the Spirits, young one," Yoda inquired first.

Starkiller took a deep breath before answering. "I seek a way to lessen my anger in order to maintain my rejection of the dark side."

"You are strong with the dark side, however," Master Windu pointed out.

"That may be so, but I intend to use its power only for the purpose of good. I have had a vision in which I was lead to an act of murder and vengeance that lured me back to the dark. I do not wish to see this vision come to pass. I must be stronger in order to face my…former master, Darth Vader, for he is coming as we speak."

The council members looked at one another. None of them had ever seen someone from the dark side attempting to free themselves of it, let alone face the Trial of the Spirit. This young one, perhaps, could be saved. Then, there was this Darth Vader. Who was he or she? Could they be of a threat to the galaxy?

"And who is this Darth Vader you speak of," Master Kit Fisto asked.

As much as Starkiller wanted to reveal the plans of the Emperor to the Jedi High Council, something in the back of his mind implored him not to. He couldn't explain it. Starkiller then chose on a compromise.

"Darth Vader will one day become Darth Sidious's apprentice."

The other masters once again turned to face each other. Starkiller could clearly see what was going on. At this point, the council could see that this boy knew something about the future. As much as Starkiller wanted to help them, he urged himself against it. If the Jedi were truly worthy opponents of the sith, they would find out themselves.

"And how powerful is Darth Vader?"

Starkiller fought the urge to look at Anakin. Starkiller knew that Vader was powerful. He was practically a tank and his lightsaber skills were deadly. However, Starkiller knew that Vader lacked speed. His armor made it very difficult to utilize speed. However, Anakin was not in any suit of armor. If anything, Anakin was more powerful than Darth Vader due to his mobility not being hampered as well as his very strong connection to the force. If anything, Starkiller could see that Anakin was far more powerful than Vader. The council would not stand a chance, no matter how powerful they were.

Starkiller took a deep breath before responding. "Darth Vader is far too powerful for any of the council to defeat. Only I can face Vader. That is the other reason why I must face the trials. I need to find out if my light side is stronger than my dark side."

Starkiller looked at the faces of the Council members. They were considering what he had said. Starkiller could see that some were impressed in his persistence to reject the dark side. Some were difficult to read, but it was clear that they would approve of his request.

"Very well," Mace Windu said. "We shall oversee your trial. Come with us and we shall take you to the trial chambers."

As the Jedi Council guided Starkiller to the trial chambers, once again, all eyes seemed to be on him. Starkiller bristled at this. It was very unnerving. Never in his life had he received so much attention either intentional or non-intentional. Starkiller banished that thought from his mind and forced himself to focus on himself. This trial could mean the difference between life and death, the light and the dark. The future of the galaxy could depend on this trial.

The Jedi Council all paused and lined the hallway. At the end was a door. Starkiller could not see what lied inside, but that didn't intimidate him. He simply advanced with a determined, but calm face. As he made his way to the door, he turned his head to the council members aligning the walls. They gave him looks of uncertainty and nods of approval. Starkiller merely looked. When he reached the door it closed. Starkiller activated his lightsaber and held it at ready. From seemingly out of nowhere, platforms supported by nothing appeared in front of him. They were scattered. Deducing that he would have to align them, Starkiller deactivated his lightsaber and reached out to make a line. As he did so, he realized that this wasn't the test. It was just a beginning. With that in mind, he made haste and jumped from one platform to the next. At the end, he spotted a large round platform, completely circular. Once his feet reached the platform, he began to sense someone else. Then came the sound of a raspy mechanical breathing. Starkiller could not see the foe. Realizing the mechanical breathing was behind him, he turned to look into a mist.

From the mist entered another warrior. He was human. He wore armor that covered most of his body, save for his arms. While the left arm looked relatively untouched, the right arm appeared to have a prosthetic hand and lower arm with some flesh still attached to it. Multiple lightsabers were attacked to his belt. Some of them looked vaguely familiar. He wore a battle skirt. The helmet resembled a Mandalorian helmet, but it gave a fearsome look. The sith activated a rather large lightsaber with three spikes around the emitter of the blade. The lightsaber glowed with a blood-red color.

Starkiller activated his aqua-blue lightsaber and charged first. The sith quickly began using Soresu to block his aggressive attacks. Not wanting to give the sith the time to counter, he continued to attack with Juyo and infused his lightsaber with lightning. Suddenly, the sith disappeared into a cloud of blue energy. Starkiller was momentarily confused, but then realized that the sith was using force teleportation. With that in mind Starkiller turned around and barely blocked the sith's lightsaber. Pushing the sith back, Starkiller shot out lightning. The sith caught the lightning with his saber and returned it to Starkiller, who easily sidestepped. As Starkiller dodged, he saw the sith rise into the air, energy pouring into him, Starkiller recognized the charging repulse. Using force speed to quickly move out of the way, Starkiller was still knocked flat on his back as he was caught in the edge of the blast. Starkiller was quickly back on his feet to exchange a few parries with the sith. As the two hit each other with force pushes, they both fell to the ground, one on one side of the platform, one on the other.

As Starkiller fought on, it suddenly occurred to him that this sith was fighting in a style much life him: unpredictable, utilizing force powers with the lightsaber, and the use of Soresu, Shien, and Juyo. Starkiller's mind worked feverously to come up with a plan. Speed would be his best bet.

Starkiller charged forward with his lightsaber. The sith did the same. They met in a lightsaber lick and Starkiller looked into the helmet of the sith. He couldn't see or read anything from this warrior. Starkiller, with a quick burst of strength, swatted the sith's lightsaber away from the lock and hit the sith in the head with his lightsaber. The sith reeled and shielded his face for a few moments as the helmet fell to the ground with a few clatters. The sith faced him and Starkiller turned to face…

_That's me, _Starkiller thought in horror and shock.

His skin was pale. His forehead bore marks as well as his cheeks. His sith were a dull yellow color, a sith yellow.

Starkiller quicky snapped back to reality as the dark apprentice swung his lightsaber. Starkiller dodged this and turned to face the dark apprentice and saw the sith cahrgin another force repulse. Starkill wasn't fast enough and he fell down to a lower platform. Starkiller landed flat on his feet and looked up, expecting the sith to be following and second. The sith appeared in mid-air, stone boulders materializing near him. As Starkiller sensed the force around these roucks, he was quick to dodge the projectiles. The floor quickly gave way to the force of the boulders and the dark apprentice followed up with another repulse. Starkiler took care to avoid being close to the sith as he unleashed the repulse. Again, the sith began to hurl more objects and using force repulse alternatively. The platform eventually gave way and Starkiller fell to yet another platform.

The sith followed closely and the duel began again. Starkiller began to formulate how to beat himself. Using force speed, Starkiller took quick and brutal strikes at the dark apprentice. The sith attempted to scramble his senses and fool him with illusions of Jedi. Starkiller ignored these illusions and continued to pressure the sith. Starkiller, seeing the sith begin to lose steam, quickly seized his chance. A few quick strikes forced the sith lord off the platform, but not without grabbing on to Starkiller's leg and pulling him too. Starkiler found himself pulled down. Unprepared for this move, Starkiller fell and grasped a small ledge to prevent himself from falling. Starkiller was quick to bring his lightsaber to bear to counter a strike from the sith. Jumping in the air and attempting to strike the sith from behind, the sith used force teleportation again. Looking around for his enemy, Starkiller turned to look up. He could see pillars shooting their way towards him, an inhuman scream also accompanying them. Starkiller jumped to the nearest pillar, walking up their length and jumped to the next one and then the last one. Once he reached the peak point of the last pillar, Starkiller used force speed with his jump to allow himself a quick strike at the sith. Momentarily dazed, the sith was unable to block Starkiller's impale from behind. The sith fell from the platform, his screams ringing out until there was a thudding sound. Starkiller looked into the depths and saw a massive flash of light coming towards him. He instinctively shielded his eyes from the light.

Starkiller felt himself lying on the floor. As he slowly rose to his feet, Starkiller gave a quick look around. His gaze fell to his hand, and the sight made him look in horror. His hand was deathly pale with metal claws on every finger except for his ring finger. A voice filled his head.

_You can never escape me…_

The vision faded and his hand returned to normal. He looked ahead of him to see an open door. Without a moment's hesitation, he advanced. As he entered yet another dark chamber, he was surrounded by the hum of twelve humming lightsabers. Grand Master Yoda was opposite of Starkiller.

"Kneel, young one," Yoda said.

For a moment, Starkiller hesitated, but then kneeled down.

"Under normal circumstances, bestow the rank of Jedi Knight, I do not to sith, but an exception, you are. You have proven your rejection of the dark side. Starkiller, by the right of the Cohuncil, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do…Jedi…Knight of the Republic."

As Yoda put his lightsaber to both his shoulders, Starkiller reacted with surprise. This was not what he had anticipated. All he wanted was to find a way to suppress his anger. That thought lasted a second. Then, Starkiller felt a surge of pride, of accomplishment. He was now another step from the dark side, and it felt…liberating. Starkiller…no, not Starkiller. He was now Galen Marek.

**This is the longest chapter I've written yet. Be sure to rate, follow, and review for more chapters and thanks to all my supporters. Peace!**


	10. Update 1

**Sorry guys about not updating this story. I ran into a writer's block a few weeks back. It's not that I don't have ideas. It's more like I have too many ideas. I need to get them all into a more coherent structure. Anyway, I have not forgotten this story and I can't. I already have big plans for it. Thanks to all that continue to support it. I will not be updating until sometime in the fall due to a trip to the other side of the world. I will be gone for the rest of the summer and be back in time for the school year. Sorry to my eager fans. In the meantime, continue to give me reviews, favorites, and likes. Any support is appreciated and will be considered. If you have any ideas for the story, don't hesitate to add it in your review, but rest assured, I can guarantee that the story will have many surprises. Peace!**


	11. Chapter 10

**The coming chapters are the ones I've been eager to write and share. Hope you enjoy them! Sorry for the gaps in updates. I've been playing SWTOR.**

Chapter 10: Uncertainties

Ahsoka was growing concerned about Starkiller. He had remained completely silent ever since he returned to the ship. He just nodded to her and then retreated into the meditation chamber. Obviously, there was something he had seen or experienced that had shaken him. Ahsoka had never seen Starkiller carry the look that had before. Starkiller had never looked so…afraid and desolate before, and that spoke many volumes.

* * *

Galen sat in the meditation chamber, debating what to do over this new information, his new rank, and if he should tell Ahsoka about any of it. He cared greatly for Ahsoka. He would be lying to himself if he said he had no feelings for her. He chided himself for developing a rapport for Ahsoka. He couldn't drift from his course. He needed to remain focused on what was at hand. Now that he was a Jedi Knight, Galen suddenly felt compelled to go find out the truth about all of what he had learned, but where to start?

Galen closed his eyes and began to calm himself. He began to sift through all that he had seen from visions and learned from them. Anakin Skywalker was not Darth Vader yet. There was still time to prevent that, but there was one big question: why? What could the dark side possibly offer Anakin that the light couldn't, or was it for some other reason? This was not the only question lingering in his head. There was Palpatine, secure in his position as chancellor. Nobody knew of his true intentions or his identity, not even the Jedi knew. This would ultimately cause their downfall. Palpatine had control of the war on both fronts. They only way that he could lose was if he was exposed to the Galactic Senate, but that would not be easy to do. He had their support and their backing. As much as Galen would've loved to face Palpatine and kill him, it wouldn't do him much good. He would be hunted down by the Republic and everyone would see him as a murderer and a traitor. No good would come from this. Galen quickly extinguished the dark thought and drew upon the light side to calm down. He would never admit it to himself, but the image of him as a cyborg Sith was still fresh in mind. It sickened him and made him more wary of his thoughts. He did not want to himself looking like that. It was too much to bear.

Galen could sense Ahsoka in the ship. Somehow, he could sense her, even when he was not aboard the _Rogue Shadow. _He could sense her pain, her heartbeat, many things about her. It unnerved him, but it gave him a sigh of relief. He at least would know if she was in danger and that would help him protect her. For the past month and a half, he had been drilling Ahsoka hard on lightsaber training. It was not only for her safetly, but somehow, he had a feeling that they may to work together, and the training would prove to be invaluable, but for now, he was very protective of her, as if she was an easy target. He shouldn't be, but he was. Perhaps she made him think of Juno. Given the chance, he would have wanted to see Juno again.

As he thought about Juno and Ahsoka, he began to sense a familiar presence. It was Palpatine. He was being spirited away by the CIS, no doubt "captured." This presented him with an opportunity. The Jedi would undoubtedly send someone to rescue the Chancellor before he was spirited away from Coruscant. As much as Galen wanted to rush into action, he cautioned himself. That was his Sith side acting again. That would get him nowhere. He needed to come up with a plan. He was a Jedi now. Keeping that in mind, Galen reached out to the light side and began to shift through all his options. He could rescue the Chancellor and return him back to Coruscant. That would certainly earn him respect. He could let the Jedi rescue him and intervene when he saw fit. He could do nothing and let the Force do its work. That certainly seemed like an invalid option. Galen was all about action.

Suddenly, he lost the desire to meditate. There was too much amidst. Thinking that some training would keep him occupied, he activated his lightsaber. Holograms of stormtroopers appeared. They began to fire on him. He began to utilize his practice of Shien. With ease, he deflected the blaster fire of fifteen stormtroopers. He felled seven stormtroopers, then he turned to force push four others. Finally, he turned to use force lightning to neutralize the remaining ones. The holograms faded. Starkiller needed something more challenging. He keyed his comm to PROXY. He didn't feel ready to ask for Ahsoka, not yet anyways.

"Proxy, I need you."

"Right away, master."

As soon as PROXY entered, he took the form of Shaak Ti, the most difficult opponent he had ever faced. Galen immediately fell back on Soresu, never once striking back. The Jedi Master was still as difficult as before. He struggled to parry and counter her blows, which came very close. As he fought to defend himself, it dawned on him that he hadn't gone on the offensive once or even struck his opponent once. He was using only Soresu. Normally, he would be defensive, and then deliver a quick counter-offensive. He tried to summon his anger to go on the offensive, but this met with failure. Frustrated, he tried everything he could to go on the offensive, but nothing he thought would help him. His mind suddenly turned to Ahsoka, how much she had changed, how much more skilled she was, but yet, she was still so young and had yet to fight a true opponent and win.

Suddenly, Galen found himself using Juyo and quickly pressing his opponent. He felt no anger, no hatred, and no fear fueling his lightsaber technique. He also began to use his Sith Shien with great effect. Eventually, he disarmed PROXY and impaled him through the chest. The hologram faded and PROXY came back into view.

"Ah, master. I was wondering when you would go on the offensive," PROXY said. "Tell me, why so long to go on the offensive. Usually, you are not defensive for long periods of time."

Galen's mind considered PROXY's mind carefully. His thoughts turned to Shaak Ti's last words. Those words continued to haunt him to this day. Vader had betrayed him, and he had been a slave to Vader for most of his life. More than anything, he wanted to avenge himself, to unleash all his anger on Vader, but his thoughts turned to the Jedi Knight title he carried now. He considered the Jedi code.

_There is no emotion. There is peace_

_ There is no ignorance. There is knowledge_

_ There is no passion. There is serenity_

_ There is no chaos. There is harmony_

_ There is no death. There is the Force_

As a Jedi Knight, it was his duty to follow this code. Initially, when Galen had learned the Jedi Code, he was concerned that the Jedi would act like the Sith, but then he remember that the Jedi and Sith are polar opposites. He could count on them to be honest and true to their word. Still, he was Sith inside, trained to be a living weapon. He used his emotions to fuel him.

_Peace is a lie. There is only passion_

_ Through passion, I gain strength_

_ Through Strength, I gain power_

_ Through power, I gain victory_

_ Through Victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me_

Although a Jedi Knight, he was raised to be Sith. His training had already made him Sith, and still, he was uncertain of the Jedi accepted him. He was not the ideal Jedi, but if they truly believed that anyone can be redeemed, then that would be less of a concern.

"Master?"

Galen turned to face PROXY. He didn't really wish to divulge any information at this time, but PROXY would know if he was lying, so he decided his words carefully.

"Much has happened since I came to this time, PROXY. I have been rather preoccupied by both the Jedi and Sith."

"I understand master. I will not further the conversation."

Galen nodded, thankful for that. He had done so much thinking. He wasn't one to do this much of it. He was a person of action.

With action in his mind, he decided to see if any new developments had occurred. The CIS were clearly after the Chancellor. Wasting no time, Galen made his way to the cockpit with PROXY following him. He sat in the co-pilots seat and PROXY sat behind him. He gave Ahsoka a look of acknowledgment. Galen turned his attention to see many Republican ships exiting Coruscant's atmosphere. They were trying to intercept the chancellor. Even before the ships were within firing range, they had already begun firing. The sight of a major battle was something alien to him. All his life, he had trained in seclusion, had no time to stop and admire anything. Sure, he had participated in many operations and small battles, but never had he witnessed one like this. He was sure that this was and old sight for Ahsoka. She had told Galen about many of her adventures during the war. Galen was surprised that Ahsoka had done as well as she did. She was only a padawan, or perhaps an apprentice, but she was far better than the padawan that had left the Jedi Temple over a month ago. She had honed her lightsaber skills and her connection to the force had strengthened.

"So, I don't suppose you got a plan, Starguy," Ahsoka asked.

Galen turned to look at her. "What did you call me?"

"Starguy," Ahsoka answered. "I called Anakin Skyguy when I was his padawan. Besides, Starkiller is a bit like overkill. Starguy at least sounds better, less hostile."

Starkiller considered this for a moment. He didn't like it, but he decided to play along for now. "Alright, have it your way, Snips."

Ahsoka seemed slightly annoyed for a moment, but she quickly shook it off. She could learn to forgive him.

Galen gave her a small grin before returning his attention to the battler raging. Red and blue turbo laser shots filled space. There seemed to be no limits to how many shots were fired. They continued. Despite not being able to see them, Galen could sense familiar force auroras. One was Skywalker, one Kenobi, and the other Palpatine, but one he did not recognize. Galen immediately assumed, judging that the aurora was dark, that it was Palpatine's apprentice. He did not know who this person was, but maybe he would find out. No, he would find out. He had a duty to the Jedi Order, to the Republic.

"Chancellor Palpatine is being held hostage by the CIS. I must rescue him." Galen did not think about what he said. He just said it. He immediately regretted speaking those words. Ahsoka gave him a questioning look.

"Why? This is not our battle. This is the Jedi's battle. Let them handle it."

Galen realized that he was cornered. He couldn't possibly lie to Ahsoka. She would find out if he lied, and he really felt reluctant to tell her that he was a Jedi Knight. He worried that somehow this would upset and anger Ahsoka. It surprised him that Ahsoka being angered at him was something he didn't want. He shouldn't be afraid of such things, but for some reason, he was. Realizing he was left with no choice, Galen gave a sigh and accepted what had to be said. Still, he considered how he worded his respose.

"Ahsoka, when I went to the Jedi Temple, I faced the Trial of the Spirit. In the trial, I engaged a mechanical Sith in battle. He used my lightsaber technique, my force powers, and my fighting style. We were caught in a lightsaber lock and I took the chance to unmask the Sith, and I did. When I came face-to-face with him, I saw…myself, a demented man, a truly black shadow of myself. I was truly horrified, but I continued to battle him. I eventually struck him down, but not without receiving a warning from my dark side."

Galen concentrated on the moment he saw his hand to be the same as the Sith, along with the message, and mentally projected that moment into Ahsoka's mind. Ahsoka carried a look a shock.

"You can never escape me," she repeated. She turned to look at Galen. He carried a neutral look. "Surely, this can't be what draws you to save the chancellor. What are you not telling me?"  
_She's sure gotten better at this, _Galen noted. His mind raced to find an answer.

"After the success of the trial, the Jedi Council, despite not being a member of the Jedi Order, officially "knighted" me and made me a Jedi Knight. For that, I owe my eternal gratitude to the light side and the Jedi. It is now my duty and my privilege to serve the Republic. You must understand."

Ahsoka was at a loss for words. Starkiller had been made into a Jedi Knight?! While she was more than impressed that a Sith assassin had overcome his darkness, it did not sit well with her. Maybe that was just here, but somehow, that was not a satisfying answer. There seemed to be a piece of the puzzle still unaccounted for, but what? It could have been her situation and her standing with the Jedi Order as well.

"Even if that's the answer that you were looking for, it is what it is," Galen continued. "To truly sever my connection to the dark side, I must take steps to help both the Jedi and the Republic."

Galen watched Ahsoka's expression carefully. He could tell that she still did not approve of his answer. More than once, he was annoyed with her. Ever since she had left the Jedi Order, she seemed to be more paranoid about things, like everything he said was somehow a lie. His answer was not a lie. He had told the truth…just not all of it, but why couldn't he tell her the full truth?

_Why am I being so protective of her? What is stopping me from telling her everything?_

Galen's mind began to reconsider his feelings for Ahsoka. He would be lying to himself if he said that he had no feelings for her beyond a friendship. More than anything, he desired for her approval and perhaps her anger if need be, but he could not acknowledge those feelings, not when the fate of the galaxy rested with him. He had a duty to fulfill. His duty always surpassed that of any feelings of doubt. As he thought this, he couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite. That was how he thought as a Sith: always put duty and orders in front of all things. So what was the right thing to do? What did being Jedi entail for him?

Deciding to concern the question later, he turned his attention to the battle.

"PROXY, track those two Jedi Starfighters. Determine their ultimate destination."

"The two fighters appear to be heading to this location. This CIS ship, the _Invisible Hand._"

"Then that's where I'm going. PROXY, plot a course to that ship, and make sure we get there before the Jedi do."

"Yes, master."

**I'm sure this could have turned out better, but I really wanted to update just to keep this story going. Anyway, please, COMMENT, RATE, and FOLLOW. Peace!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Sith Master

Galen and Ahsoka stood at the ramp of the _Rogue Shadow_. PROXY piloted the ship towards the _Invisible Hand_. He could sense two distinct force signatures, one was Palpatine, and the other was Count Dooku, or Darth Tyranus. Galen had read briefly about Dooku. He had read about his time in the Jedi Order and his turn to the dark side. His power in the force was incredible. This Sith could not be taken lightly.

He looked to Ahsoka, who gave him a thumbs-up. Despite his many attempts to convince her to remain aboard the _Rogue Shadow_, she remained stubborn and persistent about accompanying him. He was worried about her, and at the same time, he reminded himself that she was considerably more skilled than she once was. That did nothing to ease his mind. He was still concerned. He didn't like this at all.

"Master," PROXY said, interrupting Galen's thoughts. "I am now disrupting the shields to the hanger. Be prepared for resistance."

"Acknowledged," He replied simply.

He turned to Ahsoka. "You sure you're up for this."

"Absolutely. I'm not about to let you go alone."

He simply stared at her, and then returned his gaze to the ramp as it began to lower.

The droids outside were not prepared for a ship to suddenly appear in the hanger bay. As the _Rogue Shadow_ suddenly appeared, they were initially not sure what to do. Galen jumped, and Ahsoka followed close behind, both igniting their lightsabers while in the air. When the droids spotted what appeared to be Jedi, they began to fire.

Galen launched himself towards the nearest droid, decapitating it and impaling it. He then turned and forced pushed two more into a nearby wall. He turned for a split second to watch Ahsoka. She was using Shien to deflect and reflect blaster bolts. She then began to use Sith Shien to fell many others. Like him, she maintained a reverse Shien grip. Grinning to himself, Galen used force speed to fell seven droids quickly. He then quickly switched to Shien to reflect some bolts back.

He and Ahsoka met back to back, and reflected bolts at the remaining droids. When the final droid collapsed to the ground, both deactivated their weapons, scanning for additional threats. When they found none, they gave each other a nod, and Galen began to use his senses to locate the Chancellor.

When they did find him, Galen would have to play along. He did not want anyone knowing Palpatine's true identity. If it was known by anyone else, the results could be catastrophic. Palpatine would undoubtedly play mind games with him. While Vader had never played mind games with him during training, he knew that the Sith were fond of them. He would not be a victim of such games.

Galen and Ahsoka held their hilts in their hands as they ran throughout the hallways. The whole way, there were no droids waiting for them. Something was wrong. Galen had always fought his ways through hallways and rooms. He was never use to empty hallways and it only made him suspicious, perhaps even paranoid. He had to admit to himself that he wasn't acting normal ever since Vader's betrayal.

His pondering was cut short when they both stopped in front of the lift that was supposed to take them to the Chancellor. Galen tried hard not to tense. He was ready for this, but at the same time, in much doubt.

The lift opened to reveal six Super Battle Droids. Acting quickly, Galen unleashed force lightning and instantly disabled the droids; they all collapsed simultaneously. As he withdrew, Galen realized that he did while he did draw anger to use force lightning, he did not fully give into anger. Never before had he been able to control his anger. This gave him a slight comfort. He was slowly abandoning the ways of the Dark Side.

As soon as the lift began to descend, Ahsoka turned to look at Starkiller. Lately, he was thinking about a lot. While it was not her business to pry, she wanted to know. She wanted to help him, but she wondered if he even wanted her help. Although she had grown to understand him better in the past few weeks, he was still a mysterious person. He was not just a Sith or just a Jedi. He was something much more complex. Those names merely defined certain things about him. Ahsoka knew nothing about his parents and his birth home. Starkiller claimed that they were unimportant because they were in the past. She could sense that somewhere, it did matter and that he was lying to himself.

Ahsoka paused. She was more than concerned for him on a level of friendship. She acknowledged that she may actually harbor feelings for him. Only once before Starkiller had Ahsoka had feelings beyond friendship for anyone. Lux Bonteri was the only boy that ever attracted her attention. His attraction to her was immediate, and she initially ridiculed him. She remembered their first and only kiss, which she was unprepared for. While annoyed, she did find some joy in it. Now, their relationship could not continue. He was a senator. He had duties. She had duties. They simply could not see each other.

Starkiller, however, was far different than any other male she had seen. On the outside, he was a kid, but on the inside, he acted far more mature and serious than most his age. Not one did he stare at her as other guys would. For that, she was grateful initially, but now that she had feelings, would he ever acknowledge her as more than friends, or was their relationship was to be merely friends?

Galen was too busy going through his thoughts to notice Ahsoka staring at him. He fought to gather his emotions and keep them suppressed for a time. He also decided to strengthen his mental shields. It may not be necessary, but he didn't want anyone reading his thoughts. Time and time again, he tried to push his feelings of rapport for Ahsoka aside, but found that he couldn't. More than once, he had tried to dismiss these feelings as fake, a hopeless cause. She would never love him if he admitted his feelings. They were just friends, nothing else.

The lift doors opening brought both of them back to reality. The observation deck was empty of life and droids. Only the Chancellor occupied the room, bound to a chair. He carried his usual look of neutrality. Taking a deep breath, Galen began walking towards Palpatine, Ahsoka walking by his side.

The chair swiveled around and the Chancellor watched the two as they made their way to him.

"Chancellor," Galen bowed, maintaining a stoic look.

"We've come to rescue you," Ahsoka finished.

Palpatine looked beyond them. "Count Dooku."

Galen and Ahsoka turned to watch as the Sith Lord enter the deck with two Super Battle Droids flanking him. Ahsoka and Galen both held their lightsaber hilts in hand.

"We'll take him together," Galen whispered to Ahsoka.

She nodded.

Dooku jumped to the lower ground, taking out his lightsaber.

"You two should have brought help. You can't defeat him. He's a Sith Lord."

Galen tensed a bit. Palpatine was playing with them. He merely nodded, activating his lightsaber, Ahsoka doing the same.

"I expected someone else to rescue the Chancellor, but I guess I must settle for two children."

Galen said nothing as he got into a stance. Ahsoka also got into a battle stance. Both used reverse Shien grip.

Dooku activated his lightsaber. Galen raised his blue blade and charge forward.

Anakin and Obi disembarked from their fighters into the bay. As both looked around, their blades at ready, they noticed that the droids had already been destroyed.

Anakin bent down to look at one droid.

"This was the work of a lightsaber," He concluded.

"Yes," Obi-Wan Acknowledged. "It seems we are not the only ones rescuing the Chancellor."

Anakin then sensed a familiar presence. At first, he dismissed it as Dooku, but then, he realized that it radiated with the light side. He began to consider who he knew with this signature. Then, he realized who it was. He thought he would never see her again.

"Ahsoka."

Galen immediately recognized that Dooku used Makashi. Dooku seemed to be able to outmaneuver him and Ahsoka. The blade hilt he carried allowed him to control his blade greatly. Despite the many attempts to blindside the Sith Lord and flank him from all sides, neither him nor Ahsoka could get to him. They couldn't outmaneuver him. They had to overpower him with brute force.

Dooku then pushed Ahsoka with the force. Galen gave a glance to see if she was hurt. Seeing that she was just caught off guard, he turned to resume his use of Sith Shien, rapidly attacking him and doing so with economic, yet deadly, force. Dooku continued to block and parry with relative ease. He could not break the Sith Lord's defenses. Galen grew frustrated. He fought better than this. He had defeated a master of the Jedi High Council, but yet, he could not bring himself to go on the offensive for long. He was often force to go on the defensive more than once. He needed to change that now.

Ahsoka, meanwhile, had gotten back up, the two SBDs firing upon her. She deflected the fire with ease and cut the droids down with no effort. She then returned to join Galen as they both used Shien to try and overpower.

From a distance, the blades seemed to be rapid blurs as Galen and Ahsoka used a combination of Sith Shien and Juyo to keep Dooku on the defensive. Galen then realized that he was fighting only with his lightsaber, forgetting his force powers that he had. Suddenly, he remembered Ahsoka. He would only be able to use his force abilities if it was a one-on-one battle. If Galen used force abilities, he risked hurting Ahsoka and putting her in mortal danger. He would be forced to battle by lightsaber for now.

As the three lightsaber came together in a lock, Dooku used the distraction to catch both Galen and Ahsoka in a force choke grip. They were both thrown into different walls. Galen used the force to soften his impact with the wall. He fell flat on his stomach, feeling temporary pain. Ahsoka, who had not learned to use the force to soften her landings, hit the wall head-on. She collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Galen watched as Dooku collapsed a walkway on her.

Suddenly, Galen found himself calling upon his anger. Rising, he slammed into Dooku. Dooku was forced back a few meters. Galen then began to use Juyo full force, channeling his anger. He was getting faster and stronger with every passing second. He began applying force lightning into his attacks. He did nothing to control himself. It was raw and untamed fury that fueled his every move. Suddenly, everything seemed nonexistent to the Jedi; the only thing that mattered was Dooku.

The duel continued as Dooku and Galen fought their way back of the room where the elevators were. Galen struck everywhere at once, enhancing his speed and strength with the force. The two blades met in a lock. Both opponents shifted their blades to gain an advantage. Dooku ripped a piece of equipment from the wall and hurled it at the Jedi, attempting to blindside him. Galen retreated from the lightsaber lock, catching the incoming missile, using the force to throw it back at Dooku. The Sith Lord cast it aside. Galen used this distraction to charge a force repulse, unleashing it when Dooku resumed his attention. His opponent fell flat on his back. The Jedi them proceeded to grab some more debris and slam it against Dooku as he struggled to rise. The debris caught him, sending him sliding a few meters away. Galen jumped to Dooku, waiting for his opponent to get up. The Sith Lord rose to his feet. Wasting no time, Galen proceeded to attacking again, scorching his opponent's knee and arm. Dooku held his lightsaber to defend himself, but did so with little success as the blue blade performed two overhead strikes with much energy. The crimson blade was battered aside. Dooku then found himself lifted by the force. Galen jumped out, spinning him around, disorienting him before charging up a force push, which sent Dooku flying back towards the chancellor.

Galen began walking towards the Sith, who struggled to rise, but could not do so. He had multiple scars and burns that rendered him unable to move. The Chancellor looked on, a look of surprise and admiration

The Chancellor gave a nod of approval. "Good. Very good. Kill him."

Galen looked down at the now "powerless" Sith Lord. It would be simple just to kill him, but it was not the way of the Jedi to kill an unarmed opponent. If he was a Sith, he would most likely kill Dooku on the spot, because it was simply the way of the Sith, the way of the dark side. Now, however, he was a Jedi, and Jedi tradition demanded that he spare an unarmed opponent. He felt his anger began to subside and the light side returning. He hesitated, not sure what to do.

Suddenly, he felt two new force signatures. He turned his head to witness Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker entering the room.

**The adventure continues. What will happen now? Stick around to read. As always, favorite, follow, and REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
